Someone Else's Eyes
by SnitchsLins
Summary: She was the popular girl, he was the nerd, and how could a love possibly emerge from that? “Everything felt so wrong. When I’d look at them, it was as though I was looking into someone else’s eyes, now I realize those eyes were yours.”
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Newsies or anything about it. I only take claims to myself, Trigger, that's it._

This was an idea that I got from an RP with Rubix. I loved it and could elaborate well on it, so I made it into a story. I always use the same scenario for me and my man Snitch, but this one I really and truly enjoyed and I hope you do as well. XD

Another day at school. Fuck. School, my enemy, yet the enemy loves me. I guess I shouldn't complain, I guess other kids have it worse than I do; although sometimes I don't understand how or why. I know, I know, you're probably wondering what the hell some popular girl is whining about and why she is whining, right? I know people, I am those people. I'm the girl every girl wants to be and every guy wants to be with. Even though all the girls hate my guts and think I'm a bitch, they still want to be me. I'm not trying to sound conceded at all and I'm sorry if I do, that's just what I've been told.

There stands Snitch, the nerd. I don't know anything about him, except that, well, no I don't, forget that. I don't want to, but I have to. "Heya Bucky-boy!" I taunted, hearing everyone's applause as they laughed. It was what I lived for, but not what I wanted. That was their way of saying 'great job, Trigger. Throw us another one. Show that outcast whose boss!' I didn't want to throw them another one; I felt for him, I really did. He was what _I_ wanted to be.

Snitch looked at me as he put his book away in his locker; he gave me a glare and looked down at the floor.

I'm getting somewhere. Where? I don't know, but I know I'm doing a good job of getting there. "So bucky, I don't think it's a good idea that you hang out at the Beaverhead Lodge." I laughed making fun of his buck teeth which I so adored. "I mean, when people go beaver hunting, they might mistake you for one." I inched closer to him, so that I could be in his face. "No one would want that would they?" I said, flirting a little. I heard the girls giggling behind me and I smiled.

Snitch's face didn't change expression, I could tell he was hurt and pissed off. But it was my job; I was the superior to him, well kind of. "No, wouldn't want that to happen." He said, trying to sound tough, but it wasn't really working for him.

"It'd be very sad." I teased, seeing as his face turned bright red with embarrassment. _I'm so sorry, Snitch. Really I am! Please don't think that I want to be this way_.

We heard the lunch bell ring. My girls shot out of there as fast as they could, I think they wanted to make sure we get the same table or something. I'm not really sure, but as far as I care, Snitch and I were alone. I hated lunch most of all. It made my day so sucky. But I had to go to it; it's what made me what I am today. Psht, like I'm proud of it!

Snitch grabbed his lunch bag and slammed his locker door. He was so tall and strong, and I was just short and skinny, that's it. It was like he didn't ever have to work up to what he was today, it just came naturally. Nope, not me!

He turned to leave, but somehow my arm shot out and stopped him. I could tell he was surprised by the one-eyed-brow-in-the-air look he gave me. "Why do you always sit by yourself?" A sound of compassion came from my voice, but I don't think he sensed it.

He pulled away from me quickly before shrugging. "I don't know" was his answer, but since he was Snitch he had to have a better explanation. "I like being by myself. It's nice. No people and I can do whatever I want."

I wish I could sit alone with no people around. I'm not that lucky though. "Well, doesn't it get boring or lonely by yourself?" My topic of discussion was a shitty one, but at least we were talking civilly.

He shrugged his shoulders again nervously, I think, as he stuck one of his hands in his pants pockets. "No" he told me. "I like to watch people, not to be with them." He paused and looked at me with nervousness in his eyes. I think he saw that I wanted him to continue. "Like, they interest me, kind of. I mean, I like being a spectator, I've always been that way."

"Don't you ever get embarrassed?" I asked hoping I wasn't prying into his own business.

"No, why should I?" The first question he asked me. Was I supposed to answer? I don't know, but by the way he looked, I think he wanted an answer.

"I don't know." I looked away wondering how honest I should be. "I mean, I'd think it'd be kinda embarrassing sitting by myself. But that's just me."

"Well, this is me." He sounded threatened by my presence, but I can't blame him.

I looked away, wondering what to say. "Well are you really content by yourself? I mean, could I maybe sit with you?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping he'd accept my offer.

His eyes narrowed, I could tell he wasn't happy. "Why? So you can make fun of me more?" His voice was raised, which I never heard before. I never heard of Snitch getting angry, I was the first! I was flattered, sort of.

I frowned, understanding why he was upset. What could I do? "Snitch, don't take any of what I said seriously. Look, I never mean to say those things at all. I only do it because it's what they expect from me. I mean, what will people think...."

"Why do you care what people think of you?" He sounded kind of angry again.

I shrugged; I cared because my reputation rested on the opinion of other people. "I don't know. Why don't you care?"

"Why should I? Who am I here to impress?"

"Well, I don't know. Could I sit with you?" I blurted out again, getting a little bit impatient.

"Why do you want to? What do you want with me?" He asked.

"Look, I just want to sit with you because I want to. Do I have to have a motive to talk to you?" I asked a little upset myself.

"With you, yes! Look whatever you're doing; you can stop now because you're not fooling me!"

"Who said I'm trying to fool anyone?"

"Look, you're popular, I'm not. You care what people think, I don't. You like being with people, I don't. See a pattern emerging?"

It was pretty obvious, but it's not like I never thought about it before. "So what! We're different! Is that supposed to mean anything? I don't care. Look, I just want to get to know you and I want to be with you. Do I need a motive for that? I want to talk to you. I want to know you and I want to sit with you! Just forget it!" Forget it? This was my chance to finally prove to him and myself that I'm not a bitch. What more could I do? I tried and I did what I could, so I guess that's it. I turned to walk away, but he stopped me. Why?

"You can sit with me if you want." He said not looking at me. I think he was a little ashamed by his temper, which I didn't mind at all (the temper that is). He looked so cute when he was angry.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping he was for real.

He nodded and smiled at me. For the first time, he wasn't frowning at me, he was smiling.

"Don't do me any favors."

"No I want to." He told me. The fuck he did! I grinned a little too, trying to hide the fighter jets that were cruising full speed in my stomach. I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it, but I didn't care. This was me and Snitch now, not me and someone else. I don't care what people think, I want to be with him and I want to sit with him. If they don't want me to, then fuck them. I'm doing what I want and I'm not worrying about it.

**This was going to be a one-shot, but it was too long to be a one-shot so I decided to split it up and put it into chapters. Yay, there are only going to be a few chapters, nothing huge like ANEF. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second one is coming soon! I have it written, I just want to give you time to read it. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. I just want to give a special thanks to Rubix the Cube for the awesome RP we had, which gave me the inspiration to write this story. **You're so awesome hunny, I love you so much. :kisseshugstackles:

**Now go and do what reviewers do best, review! I love you loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Newsies or anything about it. I only take claims to myself, Trigger, that's it._

**Haha I just realized that I never set the rating of this story to 'R', it was set at 'G'! :blushes: That's like hilarious! I mean, if Splashey wouldn't have told me that it was 'G', then I would have kept going with it....and it gets significantly worse! Haha a rated 'G' fic with _lotsa losta _sex. XD I love it. Yay!**

We both walked into the cafeteria. I heard my name being called, but I ignored it. We went to the table Snitch usually sat at by himself. The cafeteria was filled with noise as it always had been. It was different, not having my usual group of "friends" or to not have a group at all. It was kind of peaceful, in a way, here alone. I watched him as he pulled his sandwich out. I think it was tuna, which wasn't bad, but I remembered that we had this old rule at our table. They said that we don't and can't bring tuna fish for some reason. "Eww, is that a tuna fish sandwich?" I asked instinctively.

He looked at his sandwich and quickly stuffed it into his bag. "No!" He said angrily. Fuck he was hott! I hated the fact that I made him angry, but loved how cute he was when he was angry. "Now if you're going to make fun of me, then you can just leave."

Shit! Maybe I made him _too_ mad. I saw him lower his eye brows, which isn't a good sign. He had quite a temper to him. I didn't know Snitch, of all people, being a hothead. Maybe he was just frustrated or something. "Geez, Snitch! I just asked a question. I didn't mean anything by it!" I snapped back at him, maybe testing the waters a bit, I guess. I stood up and walked away expecting to be stopped.

I wasn't. Shit! Damn, I gotta to back there. I don't want to, but then again, I do. Maybe it'll make me look desperate, but at least it'll make him realize that 'hey! Trig's interested'. I turned around and walked over to him, not having a clue what to say. "Look Snitch, I'm sorry if I rag on you so much. I just do it because, well I don't know why, I just do it because I do. Don't take any mind to what I said to you, ever. Okay?" I told him. I was being 100% truthful to him. Honestly, I was. "I never meant to say those things and I never meant what I said. I'm a bitch, and I know that. I hate doing it myself, I just kinda get pushed into it, I guess. I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings by anything I said. I honestly am sorry. So please could you just find it in your heart to forgive me?" I asked so subtle. I hoped and prayed that we could make a truce.

I didn't care about anything anymore except him. I spent so long being something I'm not. I was tired of being fake; being a fake human being. I wanted to be real. He's real and he makes me want to be real. This is me; I'm my **real** self when I'm around him, which is something that never happens to me.

He just stared at me as an odd sounding silence broke our words apart. What we wanted to say but couldn't. What we wanted to do, but wouldn't. We were separated by the evil hellhole called high school and the demons themselves called peers. The talk of the school would be 'Trigger and kid nobody knows or cares about'. I knew he thought about it before. I knew he thought about me, why wouldn't he? He couldn't have given me a chance if he didn't feel anything. He would have been like 'fuck you bitch' and walked away on his own again. But he didn't; he stuck around. Why?

He thought for a while, trying to think of what to say probably. "I don't know, Trig. I don't understand."

Great! Now I have to explain why I'm such a bitch! Oh the joy! I sat down beside him and explained. "I did it because they told me to. Now I regret every minute of it. I wish I could be like you, Snitch. You're so free and you don't care what other people think."

"Well why do you?"

"Because, I'm afraid of abdicating my throne at this school. Trust me, I'll do anything to resign, but I don't know how." I explained.

"Then what are you doing with me?"

What am I doing with him? How do I answer that question? Why do I want him as much as I do? I don't know, because I just do. "You bring the **real** me out somehow. I mean, I feel like I can really talk to you and do crazy things that I could never do around 'them'." He didn't know what to say. I can't blame him, I if I was him, I wouldn't know what to say either. I could tell he semi-understood though. "So um..." I mumbled trying to make conversation. "What do you like to do outside of school?" Typical question, I so suck at this whole creativity thing.

"Well I'm a writer." A writer? What the hell? But a damn sexy writer at that! "I'm working on a novel right now. I already have a publishing booked for it when it's finished." Dude, he's just a kid and he's already an author! Sweet!

"Wow Snitch! That's so awesome! I write too, but it's nothing but stupid stories and poems. But you're already publishing yours? You must be really good!" I said, stroking his ego a bit.

"Meh, I don't know." He said so modestly. "So what do you write about?"

"Oh nothing much. Just stupid stuff like love, family conflicts, feelings, crushes, Snitch and..." _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ "Not Snitch, I mean Lilo and Stitch! Haha!" I tried to correct myself, but I couldn't. It was already too late.

His eyes shot wide open in surprise and a bit of shock. "You write poems about me?"

I blushed as he did too. God I'm such a fuckface. "Umm yeah..." I said like a tiny little school girl.

"Why?"

"Well because you're so smart and talented. You're so nice and kind and understanding." I told him. Why? I don't know.

"Trig, I'm not what you say I am. I'm a terrible person, really." He admitted. Terrible? Snitch? Fuck no!

"Terrible? Snitch, I've done more things than you have. I'm a bitch and you know it." I told him. Hey some sometimes the truth hurts, well me.

"You're not a bitch." Me, no bitch? Wow, a phrase I never heard before. "You just sometimes are mean. Very mean, but don't call yourself a bitch over that."

"But everyone...."

"Fuck what everyone else thinks or says! They're not you and you shouldn't let them control you! Just do what you want and don't worry about it."

Don't worry about it? This is high school and I'm the queen of it, how can I _not _worry about it. "It's easy for you to say." I told him.

"Why is it easy? Why is it hard? Just do what you want, that's it. You don't have to please everyone else. Just do what makes you happy."

He spoke like he was too old for his years, or whatever they say. I admired the way he was. He was wise, maybe because of all the writing and reading he did. "How do you sound so sure of everything? It's like you understand me completely."

He blushed at my compliment, which was a good sign. "I'm really not the way I sound, if that makes any sense. But how do I talk like I know you? Well, I told you how I like to watch people, I can't believe I'm telling you this...." he looked bashful as he went on. "But most of the time I was watching you."

What the hell? Novel-boy was admitting he 'watched' moi? Dude this is perfect! I was stunned, shocked! What the hell do I say? I just looked at him in surprise.

He looked up at me and saw my expressionless face. He laughed, "I'm sorry." He mumbled. I felt bad for him, why couldn't I say anything? Why the hell couldn't I say anything? Silence. Nothing. God say something you dumb fuck! "What are you sorry for?" Oh don't even let me get my hands on a sharp utensil because I will carve the words 'dumb ass' on every available spot on my body.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I thought that, I don't know."

"No, tell me, please."

"What do I say?" He asked. I shrugged at him and smiled, silently. "I don't know." He said, he was so confused, so scared. I felt bad for him. But what do I do? I was as scared as he was. Tell him the truth, tell him how you feel? What if it scares him away? He's already scared as it is. God he's so hott and innocent. He can't possibly know how much I want him at this point.

"Snitch, I can understand that you're confused." I told him. "I am too. I just, I don't know. I've admired you from afar for so long, and to be sitting here right beside you talking to you about how I've liked you for so long, it just doesn't seem real." The words just seemed to flow out of my mouth with such ease; no I'm lying to you. I didn't even realize what I was saying, but I hoped to God it sounded good.

He reached his hand out and took mine. _Oh my God! Oh my God!_ I looked down at his hand, it was perfect. He was perfect. His hands were perfect, definitely passing the hand test. I have a huge obsession with hands and I have a hand fetish, so I make sure that Snitch passed the hand test. What is the hand test? It's too hard to explain. "Trigger, it is for real." He told me, looking into my eyes. His blue eyes looked so sure of himself, yet nervous at the same time. It was hard to comprehend, but it was real. I knew it was real, but I still wanted someone to pinch me like it was a dream.

I gulped, ready to spill the beans to him. Hoping he'd take it the right way. "For three years I've looked at you from afar. Three long years I've looked at no one else but you. I lied about everything I ever said to anyone. I always said how I have these boyfriends that go to other schools and all that stuff, but that's not true. I just said that because everyone else had a boyfriend and I wanted to be like them. But I never wanted a boyfriend; I never wanted any other guy, but you. I know you can't see it in yourself, but you're everything I want in a guy. You're everything I've ever wanted. You're the only thing that I wanted." I told him, the words just seemed to come to me from no where.

"But what about all those guys who want to be with you? All those girls who want to be you? Trigger, just listen to me, you're what this school wants; you're what this school wants to be. You're willing to waste all of that, for me?" He looked so confused; searching within himself to find some sign that he was good enough for me. He was good enough for me; I was the one who wasn't good enough for him.

"No one wants to be like me, Snitch. It's not like that. I'm not what you think. Snitch this is me, right now, right here, this is me. The Trigger that used to sit over there wasn't me. See I was an act, I was fake. This is me, this is the **real** me." I told him my secret, it was out. My secret was out to the world for them to stomp all over and mingle about. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was just being in his arms. Fuck my reputation, I don't care what did it ever give me anyway? Fuck the student body, who said I need to be the class president again? Fuck prom queen, homecoming queen and everything else. Snitch was the only thing I wanted. "And all those guys who flirt with me and want to take me out and everything, I never wanted to be with them. Yeah I _wanted _to be with them, but I could never find it in my heart to like them. It wasn't right to me. I didn't feel right about it. I looked into their eyes and I didn't see them. I mean, I wanted to see them; I wanted to see everything about them. But I couldn't. It was as though I was looking into someone else's eyes. But with you, Snitch, with you I can look into your eyes and I can see myself, I can see you. I can see us. I don't know if you think I'm nuts for saying this, but I'm taking a chance, and this whole thing is just a big chance I'm taking. I don't know if I'm going to get anywhere with this or if it's just another one of my screw ups, I don't care. Snitch right now, the only person in the entire world I want to be with, is you." That was it, I told him, secret was out. Cat's out of the bag!

I was scared, I won't lie to you. I expected him to like flip out and freak out on me, but he didn't. Instead he did something that I always dreamed he would do. Every dream I ever had, every fantasy I ever thought about, this was the first thing in it. He leaned over to me, and he placed his lips so lightly on to mine. It was a magical moment, such a wonderful feeling. I never wanted my lips to part, it felt like it would last forever, and I wanted it to. I was so happy. Everything just like faded away; it was taken away and placed in its own box for the time being. Our sweet kiss was over, and we pulled away slowly. It took me a while to finally open my eyes, but when I did I felt his hand reach and hide under my chin. He pulled me in for another kiss. _Oh shit! Shit! Yes! We're kissing, I love this! My first kiss. The kiss I've been waiting and saving for. It's finally here. Oh God, I must have done something right, besides the swearing and everything. The crude remarks and the taunts, I must have done something really right in my life._ I thought. I think he wanted me to take control or something, he wasn't really doing much. Not that I had any complaints, but I **was** sitting there kissing him, so it's all good.

I put my hand around his neck and tugged on his hair slightly, as I pushed his head and lips closer to mine. He did the same to me, which I totally loved. I felt his hair; it was so soft and beautiful. Wow! Beautiful? I guess I really shouldn't use that term for it; it was smooth and kinda like curlyish at the end. You know the curl he had when he wore his hat? Yeah, his hair was like wavy and stuff, but anyway. It was smooth and soft. The dark brown of it was the color I saw in my dreams. (I'm not a sick psycho, really!) It smelled of coconut shampoo, oh God, I'm overanalyzing again! Shit! Why can't I just stop thinking and enjoy the moment? I'm sure he's not thinking about anything.

But in reality, he was. How do I know this? Because I just do, sue me. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. He was enjoying the moment as well, still wondering how the hell could I, Trigger, want to kiss him? Well, because he was hott, and kind, and smart, and talented and everything I ever wanted in a guy. Does that answer his question? I hope so.

One more thought entered my mind. _Oh fuck! PDA!_ I knew how everyone at my school reacted to PDA, they hated it. I mean, most people hated seeing PDA even if their friends are doing it. I didn't want to cause a sensation among the students (and I just realized that, hey, I'm in the cafeteria) so I pulled away, slowly, but making sure that I gently nibbled his lip, something that one of my friends told me that guys love or something, I don't know. I never actually thought their secrets and tips would come in handy one day, but possibly they could! He looked at me in surprise and a bit of doubt. I bet he was wondering why I pulled away. He probably thought I made a mistake or maybe he was wondering if I was for real. Oh yeah, Snitch. I'm for real. I'm fucking for real.

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me, revealing those big white teeth, the trait that I teased him about endlessly, but the trait that also attracted me to him. "Do you wanna, um, I don't know, go somewhere and get a...umm...slushie?" I asked him, dumbly. Of all the things I could think we could go out and 'get' I had to say a slushie. God I'm such a dumb fuck!

He looked at the table for a moment, thinking. Then he quickly reached in his pockets and pulled out his car keys as he jingled them slightly. "Want me to drive?" He asked eagerly. He was very eager, I noticed. Possibly he was thinking that he might get some. Would he get some? I don't know, I never gave anyone 'some'. But this is Snitch, he's not 'anyone', he's Snitch.

Then I realized that we were still in school. I would get my ass chewed out because I skipped. But then again, I present you with excuse A, I'm fucking **with Snitch**. I rest my case. Fuck it, I'm going. I smiled at him, "sure!"

We both got up and threw our trash away. I just remembered that I didn't even touch any of my food, but oh well, who needs food when you have Snitch? God I need to get over that excuse. Anyway, we walked down the halls of the school. He reached out and grabbed my hand. So we walked through the halls, hand in hand. I was ecstatic. This day has been the best of my life, but I was soon to realize

...that it was going to get a whole lot better.

**So how did you like that? What is coming up next? Oh I think you know what is coming up next. :evil grin: Yay! Thanks for reading guys, you know I love you. This story is really fun to write, probably because it involves three major factors: _me_ having _sex_ with _Snitch. _I rest my case.**

**A special thanks to my reviewers whom I love very very much:**

**Rubix The Cube**

**Splashey**

**Fantasy3**

**Dreamer110**

**And...Blue Boxer, who hasn't reviewed yet but I know she will eventually because I'm making her. XD**

**Now make like a tree and... leave, to go review. Love you all! Muah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Newsies or anything about it. I only take claims to myself, Trigger, that's it.

**Yay! This is Part II of _Someone Else's Eyes_, yay! I hope you enjoyed Part I of this story. I worked really hard on this (okay not really) and I hope you enjoyed it. Haha I never had _this_****many consecutive reviewers ever in one of my stories. I love it. Maybe I should have more stories with the same story line as this one...or maybe it's just sex sells. Haha I love it though. Yay!**

**Now this is the part of the story where Trigger and Snitch get a little more, um, how can you say it? _Physical_ I guess you could say. :blushes: Christ I rated it R for that reason, don't make fun of me. Haha, I don't know how it'll be, lemony, limey, sour, sweet or however the hell people rate those. It might be fluffy or something, I don't know. I have never understood that. LOL I'm such a dirty girl. And they say my life is rated PG? Well they obviously haven't read the RP's between Rubey and I. Uh-uh, no siree! We don't call them just regular RP's we call them 'porn' RP's, because mostly they involve porn. XD Oh well, enjoy! And you have been warned. **

**Okay, this is important. Does anyone want a fic to be written about them? I'm 100% serious. Does anyone want me to write a fic about them? Check out my profile and read the upcoming stories. They're all smut, which I love so much, and then get in contact with me. I'm gonna have an application at the end of this chapter, so fill it out and e-mail it to me, not on a review.**

We arrived in the parking lot and he led me to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He shut it and walked around to the other side and got in. He started the car and backed out. "So where are we going?" He asked.

Fuck. I forgot where we were going. Man, I never thought of that. I don't want a slushie; I just wanted an excuse to get out of that school. I had to think of something, anything. I did remember that I forgot my English notebook at my house, oh shit! No I didn't. Damn. Oh wait, he doesn't know that. "Oh shit. Damn I forgot my English notebook at my house and I have to get something out of it." _If we go to my house, then fuck it, we're not going back to school today or maybe even tomorrow. Stop thinking like that Trigger, you dirty girl. I hope he doesn't realize that._

"Alright." He said as he turned and headed to my house. Thoughts were running through his mind, he never thought he'd be going to my house, not that he expected anything. But it's not to say he couldn't think about it. _This is Trigger. The most beautiful girl in school. And she's mine for the taking. She likes me? I don't understand, but who needs to understand, she seems to understand it well enough._ He told himself.

"Snitch, I couldn't be any happier right now." I told him. "I mean, I never actually thought that you'd give me a chance or anything. All I ever wanted to do was to just be with you and talk to you. All I ever dreamed about was just telling you how I felt about you, and you responding with the same feelings for me. I never expected us to actually kiss, you know." I smiled. "It was great. I loved it. It's weird that for so long, everything I've ever saved up for you actually were useful, you know. I mean, I've never kissed anyone until you. I've never held anyone's hand, until I held yours. I never looked at anyone the way I look at you...until you." I smiled, I was horrible at being romantic and shit, but it was working for me I think. "Snitch, I know it's kinda soon, but I just can't hold back. I have to tell you how I feel. Snitch, through everything that's happened between us, and whatever I did and didn't do, no matter what I said or what I did, I never meant any of it. I want to be with you and no one else. I've never felt this way before about anyone. I always was jealous when the girls would tell me things about what they did with their boyfriends and the way they felt about them. I never understood any of that; I never wanted to understand that. But now I do. The thing I'm trying to say is that, Snitch, I love you."

Snitch looked at me and smiled. He looked back on the road and then looked at me again. _God I want to kiss her so badly_. "I would kiss you, but I don't want to kill you in the process." He said focusing back on the road.

"That's okay. I understand." I told him. Just because he couldn't kiss me doesn't mean that I couldn't kiss him.

I was feeling sort of mischievous and kinky at the same time, when the two mix, it ain't pretty, but it's pretty damn good. I undid my seat belt, he looked at me like I was a crazy fuck, and I leaned over and breathed lightly on his ear, knowing that he couldn't resist it. I slowly nibbled it; I got it as a tip from one of my friends. She said it works pretty well. So I might as well try myself. I kissed the back of his neck so tenderly, and I was like 'what the hell am I doing?' I don't think he even knew. He kept driving. I just kept kissing him, knowing that it was wrong, it was forbidden, but I didn't care. I wanted him to want me just as much as I wanted him, so I had to **make** him want me. It was a game that I sure as hell wasn't going to lose.

"Tri, um, ahh..." he moaned as he kept driving. "I'm gonna ahh..." he moaned again. Bingo! "I'm gonna get in a car crash if you don't stop." He managed to say really fast.

Derr! What kind of pathetic loser am I? Do I want to die before finding out how far Snitch was willing to go with me? I don't think so! God why am I thinking about this. I'm such a dirty little girl.

I obeyed him and I sat back down and redid my seat belt. I noticed that he pulled over to the side of the road. What the fuck? Oh well.

He turned and looked at me. "Trigger, I don't know what is going on. I mean, this is everything I ever wanted. It is just happening so fast. I mean, first I come to school, dreading seeing you, but loving it too. You start to make fun of me, and then when your friends leave you're like a totally different person. Then we start to talking, I find out you like me too, we end up kissing and now we're heading to your house. I mean, not to do anything of course, but we left school to 'go somewhere', not that that means anything, but you know." He stumbled over his words, a little embarrassed. "I just, I mean, it's hard to think everything is for real and to believe everything."

I understood him completely, for I was feeling the same thing. I knew my feelings were true; I just had to make sure his were too. He was always so shy and everything, but now isn't a time for him to be shy. "Snitchy," I told him, my voice soft. "I meant all those things I told you. My feelings for you are real. I wouldn't lie, I promise." I assured him. "Snitchy, don't worry about anything. Just do what comes naturally, okay. I mean, I don't know what you want or anything, but I..." I what? What do I want? Don't say a word, don't say a word...

fuck!

"You what, Trig?"

"I just want you to feel comfortable around me and stuff." I told him, I'm so goddamn bashful, it sucks. He must feel _very_ comfortable around me, because he leaned over to me and started kissing me. It was good, I loved it.

His kisses became more intense as time went on, which I loved. It was either him or me that made the intensity go up, I don't really know. I frankly didn't really care! I grabbed his shirt and pushed him over to his own side of the car. Then I crawled over to him, and straddled his lap as I pushed him against the car door. It was a battle between our tongues, which sounds kind of gross, but until you do it, you'll never know how ungross it is. It was a full blown make-out session, you know, teeth chattering, lips pressed so hard against the other I swore they'd bruise, tongues wrestling within each other's mouths, it was insanely hott. And just to think, we were in a fucking car! That really didn't bother me much, as long as he was there and we were together, that's all that matters to me.

I felt him leave my mouth and head to my neck. He kissed my neck really hard, I was sure he was going to leave some sort of mark or something. It's all good in the hood. I really didn't care what the hell he was doing, as long as he was doing something. _Oh God, Snitch. Don't do this to me. Don't make me feel like this. _I thought. I wondered what he was feeling, or even if he was feeling the exact same way. I hoped and wished he did.

I was a girl of the bible, I had morals and I knew the difference between right and wrong. I knew what God wanted me to do and what he didn't want me to do. Besides swearing and taunting, I don't think I'm that much of a bad person. I ask for forgiveness every night and I know Jesus, so I'm saved and I'm going to Heaven. No one is perfect and I'm sure God doesn't expect me to be. If God was in my shoes, would he really say no to him? How could he say no to Snitch? I mean, if God was attracted to men and all, which is very doubtful, but you never know. ((**A/N:** Haha!!)) I go to church every Sunday, so just let me do this just this once and I'll never do it again until I'm married. _Dear Jesus, you know I love You with all my heart, mind and soul, just like you told me to. I'm trying to be strong, but this is an opportunity that may never come up again. Forgive me of everything I do, for I'm not in my regular mind. I love Snitch, he's everything I wanted and everything I've ever wanted in a guy. He's just everything! He's so perfect! If I screw up tonight, I ask for forgiveness, forgive me please. I understand what I'm doing, but I have to. I'm gonna go as far as he wants me to, because I want to. I know it's pointless to pray when I know exactly what I'm doing, but I want to, I have to. God I love you! _I said my prayer of forgiveness and I left the rest to God.

I felt up and down his sides, feeling the ridges of his ribs. He was so skinny, yet so strong and muscular. I mean, not muscular like a football player or anything like that, he was a writer not an athlete. He was just so, mmm! I tugged at his buttoned shirt that he was wearing; now don't get me wrong, it was a great shirt. When I say buttoned I don't mean plaid and stuff, it was a nice buttoned shirt. I pulled him over to me and into the back seat and then I came back after him.

You know what they say about the backseats of cars. Bad things happen there, not that I wanted it to happen in the backseat of his car, but I really wasn't thinking clearly then. I just hoped that whatever happened, it happened right and we didn't get caught. I continued kissing him all over, I loved it! My hands found the buttons of his shirt and I worked at them for a while, before he grabbed my hand and stopped me. His lips left mine and he broke apart from me.

Shit!

"Trig, Trig." He said, heaving for air. "I want this as much as you do, but..." He struggled with his words. "Not here... Not now... Not in the back of my car." A boy, controlling himself? Wow! Something I never heard about before. Oh God please tell me he's not gay! "It's not you, honestly, it's just the whole thing isn't right. Plus we don't have...protection."

Protection? Fuck! I forgot about protection, it didn't even pass through my mind. Well, at least he was looking out for me. That's always a good sign. I truly appreciate it, although I didn't look like I was at that moment. I let him go past me and up to the front seat. I followed close behind him, kind of down-trodden. But it was okay, we were heading to my house to get my "English notebook". I was kind of doubting it now. I mean, the moment was kind of ruined, wasn't it? I don't know, I guess we'll find out when we get there.

He neared my house and I pointed out which one it was. I was feeling doubtful, but that was okay, at least I was with Snitch, that's all that really mattered. I got out of the car, and went to my front door. I got the keys out of my pocket and opened it. I walked in and, of course, he followed. I stood for a while, in just pure stupidity. Finally I made a move, a move to get my notebook that is. "I guess I should get my...." But I was stopped when I felt a hand on my waist that pushed me over to the taller figure standing in front of me. Our lips locked for the first time since that infamous car incident that happened just minutes ago.

Uh-oh! It's going to happen. What do I do? What do I say? How do I? I've never done this thing before, but neither has he, most likely. I'll just let whatever happens, happen.

**Yay! This chapter is up. The next one is gonna be the hott and spicy one. Yayness. I'm so excited, I love it. Teehee, I don't think it's _that_ bad, but what do I know anyway? :shrugs: Oh well, you'll get to see me and Snitch have some sex...haha yay! XD**

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**Fantasy3:** Thank you so much for reviewing babe! Do you really think moi and Snitch are cute together? :huggles Fantasy: I love you baby! Hehe, you make me so happy! Thanks a ton!

**Dreamer110:** OMG! We got another Snitch fan over here! :double huggles Dreamer110: Yayness! Dude, you're like so totally awesome! You have to thank Rubix for making him a writer. I asked him what he wanted to do and she said he was a writer, so it all works out. He is a damn hott writer though. :shudders: I mean, writers are pretty sexy...some of them are. Not like the big old scary professor type writers, they're just big old and scary! But thank you so much for reviewing. Lovvies!

**Rubix The Cube: **Love you to babe. You're awesome. Thanks for making an RP that made me a hit! Haha, I needed a boost in my...ego. XD But yeah, I know I don't have his thoughts and stuff. I don't know if I will, I can't think like a dude...or can I? But yeah, I guess I should have at least one. I might, I might not. And yes, I am a very horney child, I'm deprived so I need something to keep my ranging hormones at work. Haha. Love you hun!

**Blue Boxer:** Yup I know Trigger has a dirty mouth, but hey that's what I think. It's funny though. Don't feel weird about reading about me 'having sex' with Snitch. You wrote it in your story and I had to read about you and Blink having sex. So don't worry about it. Haha, I know it's kinda weird and everything, but it works. XD Remember to fill out that appy and send it to me. You know my e-mail address. Love you and thanks so much love!

**Scout73:** Thanks so much for reviewing love. I'm glad you like it. No, I'm like **really** glad you like it. I was afraid people would be like "this story sucks" and I love it so much because I find it really fun. (I guess there's a little Author humor in there somewhere. XD) But yeah, I'm so glad that it rocks! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**And....Splashey:** Haha that was nothing compared to...well the next chapter **and** this one really. Haha I love it. I'm glad that you know what slushies are. Like they're called different things everywhere. Like they can be called slush puppies, icees, shaved ices and crap like that. But here in PA they're called slushies, or slushes (as Nate calls them). But I think the flavor is going to be...coke or blue raspberry. Because those both are great. hehe. I love your randomness Splashey! Haha. :hails to dead grandmother Francis: Haha, I'm glad she could be of use to you. And that tree line, I went into Old Navy on Saturday and it was on one of the shirts. Oops and I stole it. haha. Love you!

**Now for those of you who are interested in me writing a fic about you...here's the application. In order to know what the hell is going on you have to have read the upcoming fics in my profile, that's the only way. So it'll only take like a few minutes of your time to go to my profile and read it. So do that and fill this out.**

Name:  
  
Nickname:  
  
Age and Grade:  
  
Personality:  
  
Physical Description:  
  
Likes:  
  
Dislikes:  
  
Fears/Phobias:  
  
Boytoy (name at least 3):  
  
Friends:  
  
What kind of person you are (ie. Popular, loner, nerd/geek, gamer, techie, etc.):  
  
Are you a 'first timer'?:  
  
Which story do you want to be in...or is it a different scenario (if it is, make it kinky. I like that. XD):   
  
If you answered the last question as a different scenario, answer these questions too...  
  
1899 or Mod:  
  
Narrative (1st person or 3rd person):  
  
Genre:  
  
Your history:  
  
Anything else?:  
  
AIM sn (or MSN or Yahoo):  
  
E-mail address (so I can contact you, if need be):  
  
....just a note of encouragement for all those who want to fill out the CC. DETAIL IS IMPORTANT, the more descriptive you are with just about everything, the more likely you'll be in the fic. So if you just put like the basics (brown hair, blue eyes, skinny, short...) then 9 times out of 10 you're not gonna get a part. I don't want to have to guess what you look like and all that stuff. And please answer ALL the questions; don't skip any, because all are equally important to me (unless specified). I guess that's it, if you have any questions you can contact me at any time!  
  
...And **don't put your application up on a review**. Please **e-mail me personally** ) and give it to me then. It's annoying trying to read a review (when you didn't review) and you just put your info up there. So please don't do it...you will automatically be disqualified.  
  
...Another point I need to make, **if you're 16 and under I won't accept you.** I'm not trying to be mean, but you're a young'un. But if I know you and like you (you girls know who you are), I'll let you in. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be like a pedophile or something like that. So please **no one under 16** apply...unless you know I like you and will put you in. (I know that's not really fair, but hey, these are my fics and what I say goes.)

... Other than that, I think we're good. **Remember**: Detail gets you brownie points with me, make sure you're 16 and up, and don't put your application in a review, e-mail me personally .) And please, for God's sakes, read my profile and have an idea about what the hell I'm talking about when I say 'stories'.

**That's it now go and review! I'll love you forever babes!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix The Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her._

**:blushes: Dude this one is like..._the one._ If you know what I mean. Don't blush too much or get excited, because then I would get embarrassed. Hehe. It was fun writing...until it got to _that_ part. XD Then it got even funner! No I'm just kidding. Haha. Enjoy!**

I placed my hands on his back, feeling his muscles tensing and flexing, which I knew and understood why that is. Well I didn't actually 'understand' why they did that, but I was aware of it. I felt his hands getting a little adventurous as well, not that I hated it or anything. He started feeling all around my back and my sides, it was great. I finally let him take a breath but I didn't spare his neck the trail of my lips.

I heard him gasp for air as I finally let him breath again. He was already sweating, which was another good sign and his breathing was all over the place. "Trigger..."

"My room?" I said in between kisses.

"Now!" He demanded. As I said about his temper, it wasn't a temper this time, it was a demand. Wow that's a **really** good sign. Oh God, he wanted me more than I thought. I'm not gonna refuse to that.

I led him to my room and I slammed the door just as I slammed him into the door. I pushed myself against him, my abdomen to his abdomen, my chest to his chest, my face to his face, this was a game and _I_ was going to win. The kissing was intense again, which was truly awesome. Tongues battling tongues, lips fighting each other, teeth crashing against teeth, it was a full out war, that both of us didn't want to lose. My hands reached for the buttons of his shirt again, this time he didn't resist me. One by one, I unbuttoned it, never leaving his lips. The first button was undone, then the second, third...and then finally all of them were unbuttoned. I put my hands on his chest and ran them up and down, feeling him. Feeling how firm his chest was, I wanted to taste it; he tasted so good, too good actually! I finally let go of his lips and made a trail from his neck, collarbone and to his chest. I heard him moan a little and then I felt it, the excitement of him rising to my leg.

Now let me tell you...that was an odd feeling. Wow! I was never this close to a guy, let alone almost in the heat of passion with one. I knew nothing about the male anatomy other than what I already learned in health class. Half the time I was blushing and I was too embarrassed to even listen. I'm sure he was wondering what was happening to me. I'm sure he was just as embarrassed as I was in health class when he learned about the female anatomy. That truly sucked, but you never know how handy it is when it comes to stuff like that. Like it's really going to matter, only if you're trying to understand everything like I am. I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt; I guess that was his way of telling me these three words: shirt, off, now. I guided his hands to my shirt and I helped him pull it over my head.

I could tell he was cautious; he didn't explore much, probably knowing how self-conscious I was. He finally let me take a break and then he decided to explore me with his lips. Not too far, of course, would I let him go too far? I don't know, probably not. He focused his attention to the hollow of my neck, which was fine with me. It let me figure things out, not like I could think as it was. The only thing I knew for sure was how fucking scared I was. I don't know if he even sensed it, I couldn't even sense that he was scared, but most likely he was. I mean I was really scared. I've never done this before; I look away when I watch movies that have this kind of activity in them. Sure I ask a lot of questions when the girls talk about this sort of stuff, because it gives me something to laugh about, but actually doing it in real life? I didn't quite understand why I was okay with that whole concept. I mean...oh fuck! Is that his hand at the buckle of my bra? Shit I think it is. I can't think! I can't even keep my mind on anything for more than a few seconds. My head is spinning, I'm feeling all weird inside and the saucers in my stomach are starting to fade as my heart rate began to speed up.

... I'm sure they don't tell you** this** shit in health class. I guess I'm going to have to learn on my own.

I helped him unhook my bra and pulled my hair over my shoulders to cover my breasts. He didn't even look down there yet; he looked at me, into my eyes. His eyes were the ones I was looking for. They looked so calm, so sure. Mine were wandering, and fearful. How could he be so sure about this, when I'm scared out of my mind? Could he tell? How could he not tell? He didn't seem to care; it was his goal to make me feel comfortable.

"Trigger..."

Shit, he's talking to me. I think I'm going to die. The feelings are so strong, my mind is screaming at me, my heart is going full speed, I'm losing my breath, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. What the hell is going on?

"Trigger, its okay. You're alright." He told me. Fuck, he notices. "Just trust me; everything is going to be fine, I promise." He assured me. How could he have so much assurance when I had zip? I didn't get it? I didn't understand him. Did I need to? No, but it would have been nice. His eyes locked with mine, which I guess made me feel better or something, I don't know. I didn't really notice, the only thing I noticed was the awkward feeling 'down there'. It was weird, I couldn't describe it. God I'm so deprived! I'm 16 and I fucking don't know what the hell that feeling is down there. Yeah I know what it is, but it's never been **this** intense before. Shit, I'm thinking again. Stop thinking you fuck!

I nodded at him and let him part my hair so that he could see. I looked away, fearing that he wouldn't like what he saw. I wasn't exactly the 'average' woman when it came to boobs, but what the fuck? I'm talking about boobs, just shut up Trigger. He leaned in and started to kiss my collarbone again and then started lowering to my chest. Hell no, boy! You don't touch the ladies, I'm sorry, not yet anyway. I didn't even realize that we both had kicked our shoes and socks off already. Shit we're really on the ball. Ball? Goddamn it!

I guess it was my turn now to free him from his prison, I guess you could say. I don't really know. I tugged at the buttons of his jeans. I unbuttoned the button and was heading towards the zipper when I felt it...and I pulled away. He looked at me in surprise. "It's like down there." I said pointing to the region below.

He smiled and giggled a bit, he probably thought I was a jackass for saying that. No duh it was down there, that's where it usually is. "It's not gonna bite you." He told me.

The hell it won't! Alright, it probably won't but that's not the point. "Yes it will." I told him, being the stupid ass that I am.

He giggled again and said, "Fine, I'll do it myself." He went to unzip the zipper, but I shot out my hand and stopped him. Why the hell I did that? I don't know, I just did. There are a lot of things that I did and I didn't know why the hell I did them.

"I'll do it." I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I felt him take his hand away. You gotta get over your fear sometime, but what kind of fear do I have? Probably just scared of the whole new experience that I'm having. So I sucked it up (my fear that is, don't be confused I'm not like that) and I pulled down the zipper, trying hard not to look at his hardness down below. I mean, yeah I wanted to see it, but did I _really_ want to see it. I pulled his pants down and I looked away. I saw his face though; it looked a little shocked and possibly angry. Maybe a little hurt at that.

"You don't have to be afraid of it."

"I'm not afraid." I told him, lying from my teeth.

"Yes you are. Trig, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Look if you don't want to...."

"I do. I do want to do this." I assured him.

"I don't know..."

"Snitch, I've been wanting to do this with you for three years. I want to do this, I'm sure." I told him.

"Trig you don't have to be afraid of it; it's nothing scary I promise."

"I just..." I stumbled over my embarrassment.

"You don't want to see it?" He asked, looking a little bit confused and hurt at the same time. Why wouldn't I want to see it? I mean, it's not like I have one that I can look at all the time! Think about it Snitch, geez. Maybe I should stop ragging on him and start ragging on myself. Okay, I'm a scardy cat, I'm afraid to see it, but he made me get over that fear very quickly. He moved his hands to my jeans and unbuttoned the buttons like he was an expert; he didn't even tremble at all. Why is it that the popular that gets all the guys is more scared than the guy who gets no girls? I don't understand. Anyway, he got my pants off and then he looked at me, wondering what was next. "Trigger?" He asked me, double checking that it was alright.

I took a deep breath as I turned away and walked over to the bed; that was all the assurance I needed to give him. I mean, just because I didn't tell him in words, doesn't mean that he can't read my actions. He walked over to me and he kissed me again, tenderly and gingerly. It wasn't a fight; it wasn't a competition or anything like that. It was a reassuring kiss, it was one that was like 'hey I care about you, I just want to kiss you because I love you' type kiss. I fell down on the bed, and he fell on top of me. I was a bit overwhelmed by his weight, but he balanced himself on his elbows to make sure I wasn't like suffocated. Oh thanks, I really appreciate it. No really I do, I just sound like I don't.

I looked into his eyes as I traced his spine with my fingers, dancing and twirling. He descended to my neck, which made the feelings I was having before like scream at me. It was intense, what the hell was going on? I wanted him more than I have ever wanted him before, it was crazy. There it was again, the weird breathing from both of us, it was fucking crazy. My hands seemed to find their way down to his underwear. How? I don't know, but they did. I tugged a little bit before he guided my hands, taking his underwear off. Then he went to mine. Shit, this is it! Its coming, the thing I've been waiting for. I led his hands and he took my underwear off, God I didn't realize how scared I was until right now. I started shaking with fear, with insecurity, but why? I trusted him, I loved him.

He knew I was scared, and he really didn't know what to do. "Shit, I should have asked you this before, but umm, protection?" Fuck I forgot again! I'm so stupid.

Where the hell are the condoms? Like I wear them, oh yeah, I think my sister might have some in her room or something. "My sister's room, across the hall, left dresser, third drawer." I told him, as I lied. I didn't have a sister. I just didn't want to admit that they were my dads. "I would go myself but I'm nakey." So was he, but I'm not gonna get them myself. I'm not the one that's going to wear it. He came back and put it on, then he got into position again.

"Trigger," He said to me. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I promise." How could he know so much?

"I'm sorry; I've never done this before."

"I haven't either."

"How are you okay with everything? I mean, I'm not saying that I'm not okay with it, I'm just, you know scared."

"To tell you the truth I'm scared to death too, but I'm sure about this." He told me.

"You are?"

"Yeah, of course, but I'm sure about this. Are you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I want you so much, Snitch. I'm so sure about this." I said honestly. I really was, I was just, you know, getting the jitters.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I told him.

He took my hand in his and held it tightly. "Trig, I'm not gonna lie tah you. This could hurt a little bit, but it'll get better I promise." It'll hurt? Fuck! Well I guess it wasn't going to feel like jumping in a pool or anything. I guess I was ready for it. "Just hold my hand and look into my eyes. Never stop looking at me, alright?" Sure, right, I'll be looking at everything _but_ your eyes. "Trigger?"

"Alright." God does he need an answer for everything?

"Now if it hurts, squeeze my hand, alright." Fuck just get it over with.

"Alright." I took a deep breath, getting ready. I was as ready as I'll ever be, but I was soooo wasn't ready for this! He slowly slipped in and he was right about it hurting....

Fuck! I definitely squeezed his hand, hard too! I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, wincing a little bit. A tear formed in my eye, but wasn't big enough to fall down my cheek. "Trig, look at me." He told me. "Look at me." So I did, I didn't want to, but I did. "It's okay." Alright Snitch, I'll take your word for it. It didn't feel okay for a while, for a long time actually. Was it always supposed to feel like this? Man, I wish I would have listened better to...**anyone** who has had this experience.

Wait. I think, yeah. The pain is dying down now, whoa. It felt totally different. He started thrusting slowly, I guess knowing that I was getting used to him. I let go of his hand and clawed at his back. I can't describe to you what it felt like. Dude I don't even want to describe, that's for me to know and for you to find out. I don't know what a sex-God feels like, but to me, Snitch **was** a sex-God. I could feel the sweat collect at the small of his back. His spine shot out as he worked. I traced it with my finger, along with his ribs. He was so skinny, yet his muscles were tensing and relaxing. I swore he had to have practiced this, because he was perfect at it.

Shit he was so quiet, and I was so fucking loud. I don't understand it. He just panted and gasped for breaths as he worked. I wasn't even working as hard and I was like shouting and moaning. It sucked, I guess some people are loud and some are quiet. I sure hoped he was enjoying this just as much as I was. I don't know how anyone could **not** enjoy this, especially him. He started grunting like he was having difficulty, God this sounds gross, but it's just the way it was.

"Oh God, Snitch!" I managed to say. With that he started speeding up his thrusts. And when I say he started speeding up, he really sped up. "Faster...oh God...Snitch faster, please!" I begged. What the hell was I doing? Why the hell was I doing that? I didn't understand why I was saying the things I was, but still, I had to.

Holy shit boy, calm down a bit, geez! I'm not like a butter churn or anything. He was like delving into me with more strength than I thought he had. God it felt good, but I knew tomorrow I would be as sore as hell. I didn't really care, it was all good.

...fuck. Dude I can't take it anymore. Shit, it's too much! "Snitch..." I screamed as I climaxed. Jesus Christ, I never expected _that_ to happen. Oh well, I don't know what I'm talking about right now. It wasn't very long after I screamed, that he came too.

He fell down on top of me, and rolled to the side. He was panting and his chest was heaving. He was trembling a little as he just stared at the ceiling like he was in some sort of trance. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his chest, as I turned and looked at him. "Shit Trig." He said. _Shit? That's it. Everything that happened, all I got out of him was a 'shit'? God that sounds funny...hehe. Ahem, anyway, I guess that could me a good thing I guess. I saw that on a movie once. Hehe._

"Yeah." What a dumb-ass am I. Oh well, he seems like my dumb-assy ways. Dude I'm tired. I'm worn out, I'm going to sleep. Shit I don't want to. I don't want to close my eyes, I want to watch his every move. He's so innocent, so sweet, so cute. I just want to tickle him.

......Christ, I want to 'tickle' him? I need sleep. Hmph.

..................

**:Runs away blushing: Hehe. Yay, that dirty chapter...is _not_ over yet. Hehe, we still got another dirty one on the way...Yay! But no, just because they 'did the deed', doesn't mean that the story is over yet. No way. We still have what happens after the 'deed' is finished. I still have a few more chapters to go. And then it'll be over. Yay or nay! I'm not really sure. Hehe.**

**A special thanks to:**

**Dreamer110**

**Blue Boxer**

**Fantasy3**

**Rubix The Cube**

**Scout73**

**Splashey**

**And....C.M. Higgins**

**Did you like this chapter? Tell me about it! Please review, I'll love you forever. Thank you so much loves. You know I already love you to death! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix The Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her._

**Sorry this one took so long to put out. :blushes: A lot of things have happened from the time that I put the last chapter out and now. I was bombarded with school work, a really messy breakup, work, etc. :shrugs: That's life. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I have a few more planned for this story! **

Sleep? Out of everything that has happened, I need sleep? I want to talk. Dude, no I don't. I'm tired. No I'm not. I want more. Haha, yeah more. I'm addicted! What am I talking about? I don't know. I'm talking. No I'm not. Yes I am! Sleep! Come to me sleep!

And I slept. I don't know what the hell he did, but I slept like a little baby. Dude I wasn't hardly doing anything, and I was tired as hell. Oh well, I guess he slept too. I mean, it would have been pretty damn boring just sitting there doing nothing. So yeah, he slept too, I believe.

I don't know how long I slept for, a few hours maybe. I don't know what time I fell asleep. I don't even know what time we got to my house. I quickly awoke from my sleep, confused, but then realizing where I was. I looked over at him, sleeping like a baby. Thumb in mouth, and the whole works. I heard about that. I heard that he still sucks his thumb when he sleeps, oh well, now I know it's true. He was so cute lying there. He looked so sweet, so innocent. I couldn't believe that I was here with him. I mean, just this moment, seeing him beside me, looking as peaceful as he did, it was everything I ever wanted. It was everything I ever dreamed, and it was happening.

...don't wake him. He's too sweet looking. I leaned in and kissed his head, and woke him up. Damn it, I didn't want to. I mean, he needed sleep, right? Oh well, he's awake now. I grinned at him, not knowing what to say.

He knew what I wanted to say. I swear he was like psychic or something. It like freaked me out or something. Oh well, he was cute and that's all that matters. He leaned over and he kissed me, just like I wanted him to. He told me things that words could not say, he gave me feelings that only I would understand, and he showed me things that only we could see. What am I talking about? God I'm talking about all this mumbo-jumbo shit. You know what I'm saying. Or do you? I don't know.

Sometimes I wonder what was going through his mind. What was going through his mind at _that _moment, you know the one I'm talking about. What's going through his mind right now? It's like he can read mine, but why can't I read his? It's not fair to have it one way, but not the other.

Well guess what! Since I'm the narrator of this story, I **can** say what he's thinking. Because I'm cool like that, right? _Right?_ No I'm just kidding, I can't say what he's thinking because I don't know. Sometimes I throw a little curve ball in there. I just wanted to see how you'd react.

...anyway, I'm getting off task here. What happened next? I couldn't possibly explain. Okay yeah I could. God stop it with the curve balls, I bet they're getting annoying by now. I should just stay on topic here that would help a lot wouldn't it?

"Snitchy, I-I love you." I told him, hoping he felt the same. I had to love him to give all that up to him.

His expression was a little hard to read. His face was impassive for a while as he swallowed and looked at me. Then he smiled, comprehending what I was telling him. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to say a word. Everything was in his eyes. I know it. I know he thought and felt the same way about me, he had to! I mean, he couldn't have done...he had to!

What is going to happen to us after this? What am I going to be like? I can't be the same. **We** can't be the same. Too much has happened and we just can't. I can't feel this way and know that...and still be the same. I have to change. I don't want it to be like it used to be. I hated that. I don't want him to second guess my motives, they're true! All of them! I need to leave behind everything I was. I have to...

Shit! Dude, what his he doing? He bent down and started kissing me again. Uh-oh, not again! He slowly rolled on top of me.

...fuck! You're a needy child, aren't you Snitch?

Well okay then. I won't stop you. Do what you want hun.

...and what can I possibly say? We did it again. Haha, that's really great. That's how I describe such a 'connection'. I say we 'did it'. Oh God, I say it as if it doesn't mean anything to me. Christ, it meant something. You all know that. I can't believe it was again though. I thought he was beat. I guess he can endure...a lot!

No mercy this time. Haha, God I sound like a perv. I'm not really. I'm just trying to tell you guys this...ah forget it!

Well the moment didn't last long. It was ruined by the worst thing that could possibly happen. My dad flung the door open, turned on the lights and all hell broke lose! "You stupid slut! What the hell is this?" He screamed at me.

Everyone was screaming. I was screaming, Snitch was screaming, it was a riot! Snitch like rolled off of me as quickly as he could, I covered myself, as did he.

"It's just a regular fuckfest in here now isn't it? You whore, what the hell did I tell you about bringing boys over to my house!" He yelled as he ran straight towards me. Oh God! This is it. The thing I've been hiding my whole life was going down right in front of the boy I love's eyes. "You fucking bitch, you should be in school!" He screamed as he started hitting me and punching me. I pushed Snitch away from his fists, and he fell off the bed.

Snitch scrambled to get his underwear on and then he went to help me. "Get off! Leave her alone!" He yelled as he jumped on my father and tried to pry him away. Now grant you, Snitch was tall, but he wasn't on the muscular side. I mean, he was, but he couldn't take my dad. My dad was tall and he works out **a lot!** As soon as Snitch jumped on him, my dad flung him to the floor. But that didn't stop Snitch; he got up and ran over to him again.

He had an easier time controlling him now. My father was dead drunk, as he usually was, so all he had to do was get in the right position and over power him. "Go!" He yelled to me, knowing he had full control.

I jumped out of the bed, scrambling to cover myself also. I was bawling, full of shame, and hurt. I got my clothes on and I slowly walked over to my dad. "Let him go." I told Snitch.

"What?" He said, struggling to keep him under his control.

"Let him go." I said again. Snitch looked heart broken. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand. I nodded at him. "Go Snitch." I told him.

"What? Trig, I?" He said.

That was it. This was my battle. It has been my battle for 16 years, and I haven't won yet. I'm not planning on winning. But I have to continue to fight. I walked over to Snitch, kissed him and pushed him away, letting my father free from his grip. Then all hell broke loose, like I thought and expected it to.

...bruised I stood still. Hurt I endured. Trembling I was silent. Blow after blow, I closed my eyes and cried. "Go Snitch. Get out of here!" I screamed, as my father kept punching me, hitting me and kicking me.

"No!" He yelled.

"Please, just go!" I yelled at him. "I'll be fine. Go! Get out of here!"

"Trig, I..." He coughed. _Listen to me please, Snitch. This isn't your battle. This is mine and I have to fight it. Let me go. Let him finish me. I'll see you at school. I love you!_ I thought to myself, as he turned around and walked out, regretting every step that he took. I knew he regretted it, but there was nothing he could do. Either he get his ass beat in a fight that he wasn't a part of, or he could let nature take it's course. So he let nature take it's course.

Now, grant you, I was used to this. I mean, it happened at least once a week. Pops would come home drunk, and I would do something to make him mad at me and he'd beat me. That was it. That was my life. But its okay, I took it and I understood it.

"The only one who fucks in this house is me!" He screamed in my ear. I hated him. I hated all men. But I loved Snitch. Why? I couldn't understand it. With Snitch I felt safe. I loved nothing more than the feeling of his arms around me. I stood there and imagined it, and I felt it. Snitch was gone, but I still felt his touch. He helped me through. It was alright. I was okay.

The day will end, and I will be out of this. Once my father is done with me I'll be done with it. I'll cry and eventually the tears will be gone too. They'll dry up and I can be myself again. The bruises will heal and eventually the pain will fade, but the guilt will be with Snitch for a long time, I know it. He shouldn't feel guilty, it wasn't his fault. As I said, he didn't understand, he couldn't understand.

Maybe I could try to help him understand. I don't know. We'll just see what tomorrow brings. Tomorrow is a new day and I'm now a new person. I'm Snitch's, that's it. I mean, I don't mean like that, but you know what I mean. Anyway, we'll just see what tomorrow brings.

...............

**A few more chapters to go. Maybe one or two and then I'll wrap this piece up! I'm so glad that I have a lot of fans for this one. To be honest, I wasn't sure how this one would do, but I'm glad a lot of you like it! It has a good story line behind it, you'll figure it out at the end. XD **

**Now for SO time:**

**Blue Boxer**: Yay! I can't wait for this weekend! You're coming home! Yay! Hehe it's gonna be so exciting. We need to have a sleepover or something like that. We need to see a movie together. That would be awesome! Haha how did you like seeing your sister makin' it? :nudges: XD

**Rubix the Cube**: Haha yeah I did clean it up a bit. I didn't have the wang squeeze in there. XD I didn't want to write that...it wasn't relevant. Haha. It was but I didn't feel like squeezing his wang today. Hehe. You know I love you! Thanks so much for our RP and making this story a freaking hit! Love you babe!

**Fantasy3**: Thanks for reviewing hun! I'm so glad you like this story! Makes me uberly happy! Loves!

**My Dog Ate My Penname**: LOL thanks for reviewing hun! I hope you meant...like it was good with that review. Haha. Yeah, if I read that I would be like: 'uh? Yeah. Umm...' haha! Love ya babe!

**Splashey**: Aww babe! I know you're pure! I thought I was pure too...I guess not now. XD Hehe. It's fun when you rebel! Tis fun, tis very fun! Thanks so much for reviewing love! You're awesome!

**C. M. Higgins**: Thanks so much for reviewing babe! I love you baby girl! Mwah! You're awesome! I'm glad you like it hunny!

...**thanks to everyone else who has read and reviewed. I love you muchly! XD Now go and review and I'll give you a free...umm ticket to see you favorite Newsie sing a song naked. Now go! Haha**.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix The Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her._

**This one is up in a hurry. I was thinking about it last night and I was like 'yeah I really wanna write it like NOW!' Haha! Not to mention that I'm home sick today, and I have a lot of time on my hands, which I'm not supposed to use on the computer because my computer is in the basement and it's freaking cold down here. :shrugs: I mean, I have a blanket with me, isn't that okay Mom? Alright, on to the story!**

Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I hate ya, tomorrow! You're always a fucking day a way! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! Go fuck yourself tomorrow! I'm gonna kill you, tomorrow! Just go and die!

I hate tomorrows! Blah, if you can't tell. But unfortunately they have to come sometime. I didn't even want to fucking go to sleep last night because I knew that once I fell asleep, the time would go _way _fast and I wasn't ready for it to go. I still haven't decided what I was gonna say to Snitch anyway! I haven't decided what I was going to do, or wear, or eat, or whatever! I'm so unprepared!

Oh look! It's 5 AM now. Time for me to fucking get up! Damn. Well, everyone knew that it was going to happen. They always say God never promises us tomorrow, yet we still get it. Why couldn't the world have ended **last night?!?** That would have made everything so easy! No it wouldn't, because then I'd be in Hell right now, instead of Heaven, which is where I want to be in. Oh well, I have more important shit in my life right now to worry about than Heaven and Hell (dude, that'll like totally get me into Hell!).

Time travels by so quickly and before I knew it, I was getting into my car and heading to school. Snitch always got to school early. I'd see him sitting on the benches outside school either reading a book, or writing in his notebook. Shit, of all mornings that he could be late, why can't it be **this** morning?

...I know what I'll do. Yeah, I'll do that! I went to the other parking lot behind the school, so I wouldn't have to run into Snitch. The plan worked, kinda, but then I realized I had my old 'friends' there who always hung out in the back. Damn it. What do you do now, Trig?

"Hey Trigger! Where did you go yesterday?" My one friend Madde said to me. Shit, where the hell did _I_ go yesterday? Wait, I'm not talking to them, that's right. I walked right passed my posse and headed wherever the hell I could. "Trig, wait up." Madde said as she followed me. "You left school early yesterday, you didn't sit with us at lunch and you were kissing that dork kid. What's up with you?"

What's up with me? What's up with you, bitch? "I'm so sick..."

"Do you need a tissue?" She interrupted me.

"Would you shut up and let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"Stop talking!" I yelled. I was pissed, but I don't know why. Wait, yeah I do.

"Okay!"

"Ahhh!"

"Sorry. Oh no!" She said again.

"I'm gonna hit you, bitch! Stop!" I screamed at her! Finally she was silent, which was what I wanted all fucking along! "I'm so sick of trying to impress you guys and be someone I'm not! I'm not this girl that you all think I am! I am not a princess or a queen or whatever the fuck you want to call it! I'm not this mean girl who walks around school picking on the weak ones! I'm not like that! I don't want to be like that and I won't be like that! I hate who I am now, and the only way I'm going to accept myself later in life is if I change now! So that's what I'm going to do! Madde and the rest of you bitches, fight over that throne I used to sit on, because I've left it now." I said firmly and I walked away.

"Trigger, wait. Babe, wait please." They said as they followed me.

"Go play amongst yourselves kiddies." I said, as I walked faster, leaving them standing there talking to thin air.

...Go me! I got one down and now one more to go! That one I think I'll avoid for the rest of my **life!**

Shit, but life doesn't work that way. Guess who happened to be looking for me in my usual hang out, and so happened to like bump into me, except not? Yeah, Snitch. Now don't get me wrong, if the incident with my dad wouldn't have happened last night, I would have been so fucking happy to see Snitch. Now that he knows, he's just gonna feel sorry for me and I'm not down with that shit. I don't want people to feel sorry for me. I've been through that my whole life and I've gotten use to it. I've accepted it. Now the fact that the secret is out and that someone knows about it and **doesn't** accept it, will make them feel sorry for me and when they do it makes me want to kill them. Okay, I'm over exaggerating a bit there.

...So I walked right past him without saying a word or looking at him. A lump formed in my throat and I like so wanted to cry, but I didn't.

"Trigger, wait." He said as he touched my shoulder.

"Oww!" I winced. Shit, great move you fucktard!

"Oh I'm sorry! Trig, I'm sorry." He said, as he let go quickly. "I need to talk to you." He told me.

"Snitch, what is there to talk about?"

"There's a lot to talk about, okay. You can't tell me that everything that happened yesterday, you...you didn't-it didn't mean anything?" He struggled with his words, but that was okay. I'd probably do the same thing.

"Snitch..." I said, as I pulled him over to a deserted stairwell so no one would hear anything. "Of course it meant something, Snitch. Why wouldn't it? Snitch, you know how I feel about you. I just ditched all my friends, well they weren't really my friends, but I did that so I could be with you, okay. You know, so it did mean something to me. Why didn't it mean anything to you?" Stupid question, asshole!

"Yeah! I mean..." he sighed. "I'm just not used to saying how I feel to girls, you know. It's just hard for me to like explain how I feel for some reason. But it meant a lot to me, honestly, it did. How do I... What am I... God I have such a..." He sighed again.

"It's okay, I understand." I told him as I took his hands in mine. That same feeling of protection and safety came over me. It was something I never felt before, until I felt Snitch holding me.

"God I'm such a fucking asshole."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have walked out on you, Trig! I'll never forgive myself for letting you go through that alone!" He explained.

"It's not your battle, Snitch. It wasn't your fight. It was mine. It's always been mine."

"But I was there. I was part of the problem. If he wouldn't have come in and caught us then..."

"Snitch, it didn't matter if you were there or if you weren't there. He would have found something that pissed him off and he would have done it anyway. It's something that I'm used to. I've accepted it and that's it. I knew it was going to happen."

"Trigger that's not right!"

"It doesn't matter. It's something I have to deal with, okay."

"Listen to me, okay. Could you just hear me out for a minute please?" He asked. I looked away. "I want to help you."

"I don't want anyone's fucking help."

"No, please, just listen to me..."

"I don't need any fucking help..."

"Trigger please!" He begged, looking at me with those big hazel eyes. He was serious. He wanted to help me. Snitch I don't need your help. This is my battle, not yours. You don't deserve this, okay. I do! "Look, I was thinking about it and I figured out a way that you could get out of there."

"Snitch I don't want..."

"Just listen to me please, Trig. I'm never gonna let this thing go if you don't listen to me."

"Alright, I'll listen. But I'm not making any promises." I already made a promise to him. A subconscious promise, one deep down that I couldn't possibly explain. Something so personal, so secret, only he knew about.

"I didn't ask you to. I just...it's not right, Trig. I know now. Your secret is out, and I'm not gonna leave you. I made the mistake of doing that last night, but I'm not anymore. I'm not gonna tell anyone, but I'm not gonna let it go like it doesn't matter. Trigger it does matter! Maybe you're okay with it, but I'm not! I care about you so much! You don't understand that, but I do." Caring? I never knew what it was like to have anyone care about me. I never had anyone who cared about me. Maybe he could teach me. Maybe he could show me. "Look, I can get you out of there. I can get you out of that whole situation." He can't get me out, because I'm in. I can't get out! He doesn't understand that, I can't get out. "You can come live with me."

"Snitch, oh yeah right. What are your parents gonna think about a girl from your school living with you?"

"My mom's really nice, Trig. Once she understands the situation she'll let you stay, honestly."

"She's not gonna know the situation, Snitch."

"Look you can stay in my brother's room, okay. He's off at college and he doesn't come home like at all. We usually go up to see him, Trig, you can stay there. I'll come home with you after school, get your stuff and you could head to my house."

"What if he comes looking for me?"

"Then we'll move. Trig, please don't let him to that to you. It's not right. Trigger, I love you so much and I can't bear knowing that when you get home from school you're going to get beat!"

"It doesn't matter, Snitch. Okay, I'm fine with it."

"Well I'm not!" He yelled back at me. "Please?"

"I'm not gonna put you through that. Yeah you know. So what! I'm sorry that you had to see that, but that's the way things are. They're never going to change, whether I live with you or not. You don't understand, I've been dealing with that every day for my entire life. Once you deal with something for so long and when you're told something, you're going to start believing it. I feel that it's what's supposed to happen."

"If it was supposed to happen, then why did I have to see it? Hmm? Why was I the one that had to witness it first hand?" He asked.

"I don't know. But..."

"Trig, this is your way out. This is your way out of that hole that you've been in for so long! This may be your last chance of saving yourself." He held my hands tighter. "We'll love you, I'll love you forever and always. You'll never have to deal with the pain again. You'll never be hurt ever again. You'll have a family."

"But it's not mine." I told him. All I ever wanted was a family. But I wanted a **real** family. My mom, my dad, a brother or a sister, but I didn't have any of that. I never met my Mother, I don't know where the hell she is. I wish I did though. I never had a father either. He didn't give a shit about me. I don't even know if I had any siblings. It was just me, Trigger, alone living with my 'father' who doesn't care about me at all.

"But I'm yours. Isn't that enough?"

I paused and looked into his eyes. "No you're not." I whispered. I'm hurting him, I know it. I'm hurting myself, and I know it. I didn't know better. This was all I knew. The pain, the hurt, the taunts, everything! It was the only thing I knew in life. And when someone says they'll take it away, you're a little skeptical. "Snitch, I love you. And you know that. I think it's great that you want to help me, but I don't need your help. Snitch, I don't want your help. I'm very content with everything that is going on in my life right now. Well sort of. But, I mean, don't worry about anything, okay. We're together now, it's what I've always wanted."

"Don't worry? The girl I love more than God is getting beaten every night by her father; I am so going to fucking worry!"

"Look, if you want to help me then just let me be with you, okay. We can like hang out like at your house or something until, I don't know, late late at night and then I'll come home, and hopefully he'll be sleeping. Okay, that is how you can help me. What do you say?" It was the only option I could think of that moment. I mean, it was good because 1) I would be hanging with Snitch like all the fucking time and 2) I wouldn't have to deal with the devil, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, okay." He said. It wasn't his first choice, he'd rather me live with him so I wouldn't have **any** chance of getting beaten, but hey, it's better than not doing anything at all.

I smiled and pulled his head down to mine and kissed him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and just held him there for a while. "Thanks so much for understanding." I told him.

"Yeah, no problem." He said as he kissed my cheek.

When our embrace finally ended I smiled at him again. I loved being with him. I loved the person I was when I was with him. "I guess I'll see you in class."

He looked at his watch. "The bell rings in five minutes." He deciphered.

I laughed and flirted a little. "Okay. Why, what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could hang out a little bit before the bell rings. Why, what were you suggesting?" He grinned.

"Not what you're thinking, sparky."

"Oh, I see how you are. Besides I wasn't even thinking that. You're the one who's a dirty girl." He laughed.

"You're such a loser, you know that?" I laughed.

He looked away and smiled. "So I've been told by you a few times."

"Hey." I said pulling away from him playfully. He like swatted his hand my way, which looked totally gay. It was funny though. "What the hell was that?" I said mocking his action.

"Hey if you want to make fun of me, you can go somewhere else!" He said, mocking himself from what he said yesterday.

"Okay fine." I joked. I turned around to walk away.

"I need a kiss first." He said as he pulled me back to him and kissed me.

...ahh! I love flirting. So fun!

...............

**Yay! Today is a sick day and I got time to work on this. We still have....like I don't know, a few more chapters to go. Let me think. Probably like two or three, I'm not really sure. I don't know. I hope that's okay with you guys! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter even though it wasn't as juicy as the last ones were. XD! Now for SO's:**

**Blue Boxer**

**C. M. Higgins**

**Fantasy 3**

**My Dog Ate My Penname**

**Shakespearean Fool**

**Rubix the Cube**: :pokesglompskissestacklesspanksmakesoutlickslovesfeelstoucheshuggleslovessomemore: Hehe!

**Splashey**

**Dreamer110**

**Scout73**

...**thank ya all for reading! You're all so great! Love ya! Now please go and review and I'll give you something. I don't know what yet, but whatever it is, I'll give it to you. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix The Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her._

**Tis another sick day for Trigger. I originally didn't want to write today, but I kept thinking about this story and I couldn't resist it. Mwahaha.**

**Does anyone know what the hell a C2 Community is? I don't quite understand what is doing with those. If anyone could help me out with this inquisition, I would be very grateful! **

**You know what else? I'm not even going to say that this story is going to end in so many chapters, because it changes like every day. I get an idea and so I put it in. So basically it ends when it ends. There, now you know. XD**

**I'm so addicted to Spanish. LOL This is the second one I decided that I'll write some Spanish in it. Spanish is fucking sexy. Hehehe! I love it. Don't worry, I have translations. XD**

About a week or two passed by and everything was going as planned. I went over to Snitch's house after school every day, and we just hung out, did home work, studied and just had a great time together. I would usually leave around 8 or 9 o'clock, depending on when I thought would be a better time for me to go.

I met his mom and she was really cool, just like he said she was. She was the most beautiful mom that I've ever seen. Now don't get me wrong, when I say 'mom' I don't mean that all moms are ugly. I just decided to say 'mom' instead of 'woman', I don't know what I was thinking. But yeah, she was really beautiful. She had long brown hair, just like Snitch's, and blue eyes that sparkled. She makes me very jealous! I never saw my mom, so I don't know what she looked like. I mean, I always wished I had blue eyes though, unfortunately I wasn't that lucky. I just have plain, old, chocolate brown eyes. But it's all good, I guess. It's nothing that I can really change, so I might as well deal with it.

"I'll be right back; my mom wants to talk to me." Snitch told me as he walked out of his room. We were working on our STS homework. We were in a lot of the same classes, and the ones we weren't in together; we still had the same teacher. Like I had Health/Gym first period and he had it second. We were in Honors English 10 together and STS Honors also, so we studied together and helped each other out when we could. Usually he was the one helping me, stupid Mr. Smarty-pants.

I sat on the floor waiting for him to come back. I was feeling a little curious, so I decided to raid his backpack, hoping to find something that I can make fun of him about or something, because I'm weird like that. It's all in fun though, he knows that. I looked through his stuff and found this black notebook that had all this crap on it. It said things like "back off" and "don't read, asshole" and stuff like that. It must have been his novel that he's writing. Being as it was me, I **had** to check it out. As soon as I went to open it I heard this: "Don't read that!"

...damn. I was caught. Right when I wanted to find out what the hell he wrote about, he caught me. One of these days I'll find out what's inside that damn notebook.

"Sorry." Was my reply. Was I sorry? No way!

"Dude, that's mine. I don't let anyone read that." He said.

"Is that your diary?" I asked, picking on him a bit.

"No, it's my story." He answered. Like I didn't know that before.

"Well why don't you let anyone read it?"

"Because I don't." He shrugged. Don't worry, Snitch. I know what you mean.

"Is this the one you're going to publish?"

"No, this one is mine." He said sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean it's something that I write for myself and don't let anyone else read." He explained. Good explanation, Snitch. It's not like I didn't interpret that from your previous answer.

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Not even me?" I flirted, pouting at the same time. Guys can't resist it when girls pout, they love it.

"Not even you." Shit. Damn, didn't work that time.

"Why does it have me in it?" Haha, keep bugging him, it's all good.

"Yeah it does. It's like about my life, kind of. It's hard to explain."

"So you won't let me read because it has me in it?"

"Uhh...yeah."

"Because you don't want me to read what you think about more, or whatever?"

"Uhh...yeah." Stop it with the one word answers, Snitch.

"Does it have the stuff we do in it?"

"Uhh...yeah." Stop it goddamn it!

"And do you think I'm mad at you because you won't let me read it?"

"Uhh...yeah." Haha I had to laugh at that.

"Snitch, you're so cute." Before I let him answer, I had to add something to that. "Let me guess, uhh...yeah?"

"Uhh...no I wasn't going to say that." He joked. "But anyway, my mom's gone. And uhh...yeah, my mom's gone. What do ya wanna do?"

I gave him an annoyed sort of angry look. "Hey, you wouldn't let me read your auto-biography story." I teased.

He matched my expression with his. "It's not-uh" He sighed, giving up. Yes, I won! "Do you stay up late at night thinking of ways to annoy me or does it just come naturally?"

"Oh it just comes naturally." I answered. I wanted to joke around so I decided to slap him. It was pretty funny, even though, it kind of wasn't.

"Ow! What'd you hit me for?"

"To annoy you." I told him. Yeah right, I don't know why the hell I hit him, I just did. Deal with it. It's not that I wanted to be mean or anything, I just felt compelled to hit him out of pure playfulness.

"No, to hurt me." He pouted, rubbing his cheek. "Ow, it hurts." ((**A/N**: Ow! Could I stop hitting my damn knee on the fucking keyboard! Ahh! It hurts!)) "Could you kiss it for me and make it feel all better?"

"You're such a baby, Snitch!" I laughed. He always made me laugh, even though he looked like such a dork in the process. It was so weird. He was so comfortable with himself. He didn't care if he looked stupid around me. He didn't go out of his way to impress me, he was just himself, and that was what impressed me the most. He didn't care if he looked like a dork or whatever, he wasn't afraid of that. I wish I was as comfortable around him as he was around me. No wait, I probably do seem like a dork around him. So I take back that comment. "No, we have to study for Spanish. Remember we have that big-ass test tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. Damn it. I forgot." He said. "Alright, quiz me." He said.

"Permite joder la prueba española mañana e ir tiene el sexo." I said, teasing him. If only he knew what I was saying. ((**Translation**: Lets fuck the Spanish test tomorrow and go have sex.))

He looked confused. "Trig, dude, that's not in the book." He said, flipping through the pages.

"Por qué es usted tomando tan largo, usted sabe que usted quiere hacerlo." I told him. Hopefully he'll get some of this. ((**Translation**: Why are you taking so long, you know you want to do it.))

"Trig, dude, say what's in the book." I'm sorry that I was of Spanish decent and that I know the language. It's not my fault. But it's fun teasing him.

"El alcahuete, usted no tiene la menor idea lo que digo. ¡Trato de decir usted que quiero ir y tener el sexo como en este momento, asshole! ¿Su mamá no está en casa y nosotros me tenemos la casa a nosotros mismos, así que por qué no podemos ir nosotros apenas lo hace?" I laughed. ((**Translation**: Snitch, you have no idea what I'm saying. I'm trying to tell you that I want to go and have sex like right now, asshole! Your mom isn't home and we have the house to ourselves, so why can't we just go do it?))

"What the hell are you saying, Trig? And what the fuck is this 'el sexo'? Stick with what is in the fucking book!" He raised his voice, a little frustrated.

"I'll tell you. I'll show you what's in my book!" I said as I stood up and grabbed his shoulders, lifting him off the floor and pushing him on the bed, then sliding on top of him. He, of course, wasn't going to let me stay there. It was the mans place to be on top, not the girls. So, he rolled me over in the 'proper' position. "This is 'el sexo'." I smiled at him.

"Ah. Usted me debe haber dicho eso más pronto." He told me. ((**Translation**: Oh. You should have told me sooner.))

"Traté, pero usted no fue avanzado para entender bastante lo que el infierno yo decía." ((**Translation**: I tried, but you weren't advanced enough to understand what the hell I was saying.))

"Te quiero, Trig." He told me. ((**Translation**: I want you.))

"¿Usted acaba de querer mí? ¿Qué tal me adorando usted?" ((**Translation**: You just want me? What about you loving me?))

"Te amo, Trig. Eso es lo que signifiqué para decir." He told me. ((**Translation**: I love you, Trig. That's what I meant to say.))

"Te amo, Snitch." I told him as I kissed him.

Why do we always have to be interrupted at the **worst of times?** You tell me! The phone just happened to ring when we were in the middle of...you know what!

...Fuck! Finally we have some time to ourselves when his mom wasn't home, and we're fucking interrupted. I'm pissed off now. You can't tell me he was going to pick it up. And guess what! He did.

He stopped what he was doing and moved over to his nightstand thing to pick up the phone.

"Snitch, no, leave it." I complained.

"I gotta pick it up. What if it's my mom?" He said.

"Snitch. C'mon, don't leave me."

"I'll come back, Trig."

"Snitch."

"I'll come back." He raised his voice, in a funny way. He picked up the phone, saying the worst possible thing he could say **ever**. "Hello, Snitch the sex-god, what do you want?"

"You asshole!" I whispered as I laughed.

"Oh! Oh hi Grandma." He looked over at me and whispered, 'fuck'. "Oh no, no Grandma. No I'm not having sex. No. I was-I was making prank phone calls...to people with...my...friend." He put his hand over his head and knew he was in it deep. "No my friend's a guy." He whispered 'fuck' again. "No I'm not having sex with my friend. I'm not gay, Grandma. I'm not having sex with a guy; I'm not having sex at all. Yeah, his name is...Ryan." He said kind of confused. "Oh, oh you want to talk to him?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear 'sound like a boy'.

"What?" I said. What the hell was he talking about?

"You want to talk to Ryan, Grandma?" He asked, raising his voice to get the point across to me. "Okay, okay Grandma. Here he is."

He handed the phone over to me. What the hell was I supposed to do? Oh well, I had to do this and do it well or we'd be in deep shit. "Hello?" I said in my most manly voice, which I really didn't have. "Yeah, yeah this is Ryan." I told her looking at Snitch giving him the look of 'what the hell is going on here?' "No, Snitch is being a good boy. Yeah I was the one who wanted to do the prank phone calls, not him. Yeah? Yeah we were just calling...restaurants and stuff. Yeah, okay. Oh? You want me to tell him to make sure he gets his bath?" I giggled a bit looking at him. He banged the back of his head against the headboard of his bed. "Oh and to make sure he had his vitamins today? Uh-huh, yeah I'll tell him to make his bed. Alright. Alright here's Snitch now." I laughed, giving him the phone.

"**Thank you Grandma!**" He like yelled into the phone. "Yeah okay. I'll see you later. Alright. Buh-bye." He said as he slammed the phone down on the base thing. I started freaking out of laughter.

"Get your bath, Snitch." I teased.

"Alright, go ahead and laugh." He said. Laugh? Alright, you told me to. And laugh I did! "We can't possibly finish now."

"Oh and why not? Did you forget to take your vitamins?" I was in hysterics now.

"Yes." He said. I'm glad he could make fun of himself, he's a good sport.

"Hey, you're the asshole who said 'I'm Snitch the sex-god', when you said yourself that it could have been your mother." I told him.

"Yeah, you're right I did say that, didn't I? Shit."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you say that?"

"Because you screw with my mind, woman!" He laughed, making me laugh even more. "Dude, how close were we to getting our asses kicked?"

"Like this." I said, showing him a few centimeters with my hands. He looked down at his hands and started picking at his fingernails. "Snitch, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"I'm embarrassed now."

"About what? I mean, parents **and** grandparents always embarrass you. It's a proven thing. It's nothing to worry about, I don't care."

"But still..."

"But still what? Look I don't care if she said to wipe your butt after you go poop. It doesn't matter."

"If she said that, then I'd really kill myself." He laughed.

"I'll love you anyway, no matter what anyone said to embarrass you." I leaned in and kissed him.

**Dude I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat. Nah, I don't feel like it. Meh, I don't think I will. Anyway, that was sort of random. Yay. I don't know what else to say now, so I'm gonna go to the SO's! Yay!**

**Rubix the Cube**: Dude, you win. I don't think I can beat that. I'll try though. :hugglekissmakeoutwithspanksfeelsupgrabsticklesflirtsdoesstufftosmackssmoochesnestlesetcetcetc: Haha, I thought of a few more than last time. Oh well. Love you babe.

**Jockey**: Hey girl! Thanks so much for reviewing! **Yes!** You love the detail! I am a detail _freak!_ I love detail also! Hehe. Yeah, when you turn 16, ask me and I'll give you an appy and I'll write a fic for you babe! No problem what so ever! Loves!

**Splashey**: Aww good luck on your tests babe. I think I have like a few tests tomorrow, but I haven't been in school for two days, so I hope they won't make me take them. If they do they'll be assholes, because I'm not ready. I'll refuse. LOL you like 'fucktard' instead of 'retard'? LOL I don't know where I heard 'fucktard' from. I doubt that I made it up, I'm sure I heard it somewhere. Oh well. Haha I'm glad you like it, even though it's better to say 'retard', it doesn't have one of the worstest bad words in. XD Thanks for reviewing hun! Lovvies.

**Shakespearean Fool**: Thanks so much for reviewing babe! I'm so glad that you think Snitch and I...ahem...I mean Trigger (XD) are cute together. I always thought they (we) would make a good couple. Hehe. I'll def. give you guys another chapter. This story is so freaking fun to write, you have no idea! The possibilities are endless! XD Thanks so much love!

**Scout73**: Aww I hope you feel better babe. Being sick sucks ass! :pouts: I hope you get better! I also hope I get better. :LOL You can come live with Snitch if you want to...but make sure you don't do anything bad with him. He's mine. :stomps foot: LOL that sounds really teenybopperish. Oh well, everyone is entitled to sound that way at least once in their life. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing love! And I hope you feel better.

**C. M. Higgins**: Damn, your reviews won't show up on the site yet. :So thanks for reviewing hunny! Love you baby and I hope that you can see that movie! Huggles and kisses.

...**everyone else...that I might have forgotten. Sorry babes.**

**Now everyone go and do what you do best! Review! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix the Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her._

**Okay. From like the last two chapters or so...this is what I'm making up. We never actually 'finished' our RP, but we got the most important parts out of the way. So this part is all part of my imagination on what I want to happen/think should happen. XD Yay!**

Snitch was sleeping. Like he usually did. I wore him out, I don't know why or how, but I read that it's not the physical strain for guys that make them fall asleep, it's the mental strain. Like it said in the article that I read that all their energy and blood runs to the...happy area, and it strains their mind or whatever. God I'm writing a story here and I'm telling you facts about penises. God I'm such a fucktard!

...dude! I heard a noise. "Snitch, wake up." I shook him. He didn't move. "Snitch get up, I think your mom's here." I told him. I heard someone pull into the drive way.

"What?" He said, still not moving, but grumbling.

"You're mom's here I think. Get your ass up." I said pulling the covers away.

"What the hell do you want?" He kinda yelled. He was groggy.

"I think your mom is here, asshole. Now get up!" I said, punching his back.

"She's not here, sleepy time." He said, throwing his head back down on the pillow. Fine then. I have to take matters into my own hands. So I jumped on top of him, and bit down hard on his neck, and pulled my head upwards. Haha, it was funny hearing him 'owing'. Haha. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" He said as he sat up. "Get off." He played, pushing me back. He got up out of the bed and walked over to his window.

"Get your pants on, asshole." I yelled.

"No." He said, as he looked through the blinds. "There's no one fucking here, Trig." He said.

"What? I heard someone. Go look again." I ordered him.

"Dude, there's no one in the fucking driveway."

"Look across the street."

"That's the neighbors." He told me. "Look there is no car in my driveway. There's my car, and then that's it. No other car. We're safe." He said as he walked back and hopped into bed. "Okay, now sleepy time." He said, rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Dude, are you sure? I mean, I like totally heard a noise out there."

"Trig, honestly, no one is there. Alright, my mom isn't home, now let me sleep please? I'm tired as hell." I heard another noise. Haha, I'm going to make him get off just to piss him off.

"Snitch what was that?" I said, a little panicky.

"Alright, I'll go check it out." He said, jumping out of bed again.

"Boy, put some pants on, please." I told him again.

"No way, no one is gonna see anything." He said. "Besides, no one is out there."

"Snitch, you just fucking walk to the window naked, you're crazy!"

"Dude the blinds are closed! It's not like I'm gonna open one of them and stick my wang through!" Dude he was funny and he didn't even try to be. He just told things exactly the way they were, and it was just funny. "It's not that funny, Trig. It's just the way it is."

"Get your ass in here, boy." I laughed as he ran over and hopped beside me. He abruptly rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep. "Snitch?"

"What?" He asked.

"What's your problem, dude?"

"Nothing, I'm tired. Why?"

"You don't wanna fool around?" I asked, a little hurt, I guess.

"Trig, c'mon, I'm tired. Girl, you wear me out! Give me like ten minutes." He said closing his eyes again and popping his thumb in his mouth.

"Snitch, I want to now." I told him. Sometimes you want to make out, sometimes you don't, that's just the way it is. When you want to fool around, you want to. You might not want to in ten minutes.

"Trig, listen to me. I have no energy and I'm running on empty, kay? Look if you wanna fool around, go in the kitchen and make me a sandwich, then I'll be good to go. I need food!" He said, laying his head back down.

"Are you fucking serious?" I was pissed now.

"Yes."

"You want me to fucking go to the kitchen and make you a fucking sandwich?"

"Yes." He said.

"Alright. Alright." I said as I got up and put my clothes on. "I'm glad you enjoy food rather than me." I said as I walked out.

"What? Fuck. Trig, it isn't like that." He said, as he ran and put his pants on, trying to follow me out. I don't know why I was in such a bitchy mood, but I was. He didn't really deserve it, but I felt like being mean today. Oh well. "Trig, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that."

...I know you didn't Snitch. Why am I such a loser?

"Trig, honestly, I didn't mean it like that. You took it the wrong way." I felt bad. He was doing all the work. He should get his ass back there and sleep. I was wrong. "Look, I'd love to be with you, honestly, it's just a man needs his sleep, alright..."

"Snitch, I understand. I'm sorry, I was wrong. You were right. Look you go back and get your sleep. I'm sorry." I told him. Dude he was right, for the first time like **ever**. No I can't say that, that's mean too. Snitch was like always right. Stupid bitch!

"Really? I'm truly sorry, Trig." He apologized.

"No." I said as I kissed him. "It's okay, I was wrong. I'm sorry for bitching at you, it wasn't right." I said, wrapping my arms around him and holding him. "Look, you got an innie." I said, referring to his belly button.

"So do you." He said.

"Yeah I do. You know what that means?" I said, getting really close to his face, almost brushing my lips against his.

"What?"

"I don't know, I just felt like saying that." I laughed as he kissed me again.

I pulled away as I traced his 'happy trail' with my fingers. "Look at your happy trail." I said as I randomly pulled a hair.

"Ow, don't pull my hair, that hurts." He said. "God girl, you're all about pain, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "It's all I know." I told him.

He cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "You'll never have to know that here. But I guess I'm the one who you have to inflict pain on." He joked.

"Hey we didn't talk about bondage, yet." I winked, joking, of course.

"You're not **that **kinky, are you?"

"You never know." I joked. "Now get back to bed, fuckbucket." I demanded.

"Where the hell do you hear all these words?"

"I make them up, why?" I asked.

"Fuckbucket? What the hell, Trig!"

"Hey! I just thought of that! Don't bring me down!" I teased.

"I'm not; now go get me a sandwich." He teased again.

"Are you fucking serious, **again?**"

"Yeah."

"Snitch, you eat like a fucking cow!" I told him. Tis true, tis true.

"Oh thanks. You eat like a fucking mouse." He told me. Yeah right!

"Yeah and then I gain like twenty pounds, damnit."

"Trig, you barely way twenty pounds, what the hell are you talking about?" He argued with me.

"Hey, thin is in, okay." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well I highly doubt that they really wanted to use hipbones as coat hangers." He told me.

"Hey, I'm proud of my hipbones, thank you very much." I said, feeling a bit self-conscious. "I bet you can't use yours like that."

"Yeah I bet I can't either, you trying to say something?"

"Yeah, yo fat." And I really did say 'yo', gangsta style.

"Oh yeah, well you want me on a diet then?"

"Yeah get yo ass on a diet, boy."

"Boys don't go on a diet, that's a girl's thing."

"No male models do it all the time." I informed him.

"And do I look like a male model to you?" He said, getting in my face.

"Which half?" I joked, giggling a bit.

He smiled, trying not to, of course. He shook his finger at me. "That's not funny."

"Then why you smiling?" I asked, hearing him laugh too. "No c'mon, lets go do stuff." I smiled, mischievously.

"Oh so now you wanna do it?" He asked.

"Yeah! Hurry up before I change my mind." I said as he picked me up from the floor and slung me over his shoulder.

"Snitch! Hey, put me down." I screamed, kicking my legs. "This wasn't part of the agreement."

"It is now."

"Dude, you're such a manwhore." I told him, knowing that wasn't how that word was supposed to be used. But hey, he was a whore...except he was a man. So there, I used it correctly. Haha.

"Oh yeah, well your mom!" He said. That was something that was really popular here. It means kind of like nothing, but they just say it, because it's funny.

"Yeah, okay whatever." Here we are. Two horney teenage kids. We get time to ourselves, we jump at the opportunity, literally. Don't look at us that way. Don't look at me that way. I'm not a slutbucket and he's not a sex-addict. We're just two horney teenagers that are in love, that's it.

**Dude, this chapter fucking sucked. Probably because I now officially hate the male race, except for Snitch and Oscar. They're the only ones who are spared in the Wrath of Trigger. :stomps foot: Stupid fucking penises. **

**No SO's today, I'm pissed and I'm in a bad mood. You know who you are and you know I love you. Thanks babes.**

**Now go review and make me feel better. You won't get anything from men, because they're fucking liars and I hate them!**

**I'm off now.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix the Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her._

**This story (and the porn RP's) are the only happiness that I get in my life right now. It basically sucks. So yeah, I'm going to be writing a lot. Unless you want me to deal with my anger through other dangerous matters, I'm going to be updating this a lot. Writing is my best friend, period.**

I headed home from Snitch's house at around 9 o'clock that was usually the time I went home. Whenever I went home I ran straight to my room and went to bed, hoping that my father wouldn't notice that I was home. And if he did, hopefully he'll think that I'm asleep and he'll leave me alone. Usually it worked, but tonight it didn't.

He came in and just started beating up on me, like he used to. I thought that everything was okay, finally he stopped hitting me, but I was wrong. I ran out of the house as fast as I could, trying my hardest to get out of his grip. I grabbed everything as fast as I could. Crying, and alone, I headed into my car, the only thing that would save me from the hell that was called my home.

I felt lost, I felt alone. The only place I felt like I was wanted and needed was with Snitch. I hated bothering him, I really did, but it was the only thing I could do. I was scared of being alone, I was scared of being away from him. I didn't know what to do, so I went to the only place where I knew that I wouldn't and couldn't be hurt. I headed to Snitch's house.

I ran to his doorstep, crying hysterically, I knocked. His beautiful mother opened the door. "Trigger, hunny, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." I sniffled. "Is Snitch there?"

"Sweetheart, look at your eye! Oh my God! Come in, please, hunny, let me put some ice on that." She said as she wrapped her arms around me, bringing me inside her house.

"Thank you." I said, swallowing, trying to stop crying. She took me to the kitchen and gave me some ice as she doctored my wound. Usually Daddy didn't aim for my face, he usually aimed for my arms or sides, somewhere no one will notice. I guess he was too drunk to realize that his wounds were going to be seen.

Snitch came running down the stairs as soon as he heard crying. "Trig?" He said, as he stumbled down to come to me. He knelt down beside me and grabbed my hand. "Oh God, Trig. He did it again?" He said. I knew he told his mom about what was happening, he told me he did. She wanted to say something, but she promised she wouldn't.

"No, I'm okay." I told him. "It's nothing. I just didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry."

"Trig, don't worry about it. You know you can always come here." He told me as he kissed my hand, as I still cried. "Mom, can she stay here tonight?" He asked.

Stay? Dude, I can't possibly stay here, that's asking too much from Snitch and his mom. They've done so much for me already; I can't expect this from them. I don't know where I'd go, but I can't stay here.

"Of course, sweetie." She said to Snitch. "Trigger, you can always come here, don't worry about it. If he's hitting you like tonight, don't feel bad for coming here. You're always welcome here." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

It was just me and Snitch. He gently touched my face and then his head dropped. "I'm sorry."

What could I say? There was nothing I could say to make him feel like it wasn't his fault, which it wasn't. I knew he knew that, but he didn't want to believe it. I took his hand in mine and I brought it up to my face and kissed it. It was the only thing I could do to make him understand. I loved his hands. They were just...I don't know, beautiful.

I believe you can tell a lot about a person by their hands. I know that's like psycho, but it's like when people say when you look into people's eyes, you can see their soul. Hands are my thing. Yeah I love eyes, but I find hands more attractive, or whatever. I mean, it's like I can read hands, not like a palm reader or something, but I can tell what kind of person you are through the way you're hands are. From the very shape of your fingers, to the fact that you bite your nails or not. It's weird, I just find hands so interesting. Well this is me, and that's you. Deal. Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm talking about hands now. Why do I always do this?

"Are you sure you're okay, Tri? Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked.

"No I'm fine, you're here now." I smiled. I didn't want to smile, but I just had to. I mean, it hurt me to see that he had a perfect family, besides a father, and I didn't. I don't want to be selfish or to feel sorry for myself, but, I mean, you can't help but to be envious of one who has something that you don't. I bet he doesn't know what it's like for me. I bet he's never been hit by his mom. I bet she's never called him a mean name in his life. She loves him, he's her youngest son. She's so proud of him and she'll always be that way. He'll never have to deal with disappointment from her. He's perfect. He's smart, talented, and a good kid, something every parent wishes they have.

And then there's me. I'm imperfect, not smart, and not talented. I'm a horrible kid, I mean, just look at me. I'm anything but a perfect child. All I do is rely on other people to make my life happy or what not. It sucks. I hate this. I hate everything about it. I know they don't look upon it this way, but I do. I don't take anything from anyone, and I don't let anyone feel sorry for me. I'm not ashamed that I'm treated this way; I'm hurt because of it. I'm coldhearted, and I'm bitter, but that's okay. I'm used to hearing devious names being thrown my way, so I do it too. I don't try it, but I do it. Sometimes those names are hurtful, sometimes they're not. I don't know any better. But this is me. And he loves me...I hope.

"What happened, Trig?"

"I don't know. Nothing." Nothing? It's always nothing that happens, but I get blamed for it. "He just-got mad." I told him, trying to avoid the confrontation.

"Well do you..."

"I'm tired; can you show me where I'm going to sleep?" I interrupted him. I wanted to do anything but sleep. I hurt like hell, my face did at least.

"Yeah." He said as he took my hand. "Is my brother's room okay?" He asked, in kinda a depressed tone of voice.

"It's fine." I told him.

"No. It's not." He said as he took me to his brother's room. It was a nice room, all neat and stuff. I mean, yeah it was a room. You could tell it was a guy's room because of all the posters of football and basketball stars in it. There were trophies and stuff in it. So yeah, typical guy's room. Not that I expected flowers and pretty pink bunny wallpaper or anything, it was just a room. I looked around at the stuff, Snitch knew I was interested.

"Yeah he was a jock." He told me. "He was always into sports and everything. He played basketball, football, soccer, and just about everything else there is to play." He said. "He was really good. He was a lot more talented than I am."

"Snitch you're talented."

"Yeah in school. In writing. Not in things that actually matter." Matter? What the hell is this about 'matter'? When has Snitch ever cared about being someone or whatever?

"Snitch, I wish I was half as talented in school as you are. School will get you really far, Snitch. You're smart, you're like so damn smart, it sucks. You can remember things better than I can. You're an amazing writer too." I told him.

"Yeah, well it doesn't get you a free ride into college like football does." Oh I see it now. He feels bad because his brother got into college free because of a football scholarship. And he feels like he's disappointing his mom because she'll have to pay for **his** college. It all makes sense now.

"Snitch it doesn't matter if you get a free ride in or not. Look, as far as I can see it, I'm paying for my own college. My dad doesn't give a shit about whether or not I pass or fail high school and I doubt that he's going to care at all if I make it into college."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make up for having to burden your mom with all those payments and shit." He said.

"Look, she's fine with it, honestly. I'm sure of it, Snitch." How could I be sure? I barely know the woman, but she's nice and I know she's fine with it.

"Yeah." He didn't believe me.

"Look, Snitch, your brother was good at sports. You're good at academics. There's a difference there. I mean, you don't know how many people would kill to have your brain." It's true. That stupid ass-wipe and his sponge brain. Stupid fucking photographic memory. I want to kick your ass! Put 'em up!

"Yeah I guess." He said.

"You guess, what do you mean, you guess?" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know. I was just acting like a jackass, that's all." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered to him. We kissed again. It was all good.

We both stayed up for about an hour, just studying and talking and stuff. I went over to his brother's room because I was fucking tired. Not tired of fucking, but fucking tired. There's a difference. Don't get confused. We didn't do anything today. No wait we did. Oh God I don't know. I'm so confused and tired at the same time.

I laid down in his brother's bed. It was weird because I don't know his brother and stuff. I've never slept in a dude's bed before. Maybe I have. I don't know. I was too tired to think about anything, so I just slept there.

I didn't even hear the door open and I didn't even feel Snitch slip in beside me. I was that knocked out. I felt him kiss my neck and rest his head on my shoulder. "Trig, are you asleep?" He muttered.

"Yeah." I groaned.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I groaned again. When I'm sleeping, let me sleep damnit!

"I love you." He told me again. Dude, fuck off. I'm tired, let me sleep. I let you sleep, what now you had your sandwich and you're all up and running.

...well I didn't have my sandwich so I'm fucking sleeping. Deal with it.

I felt him nibbling on my ear, which I loved so uberly much. I couldn't resist it. But fuck, my sex drive was on low. "Snitch..." I said, hoping that he'd get the message.

"What?"

"Not now." I mumbled. "I need sleep."

"Can I stay with you?" He asked as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, Snitch. I want you to, but I don't know." I told him.

"Why not? Who's gonna know?"

"Well when your mom comes into your room in the morning and sees that you're not there, what is she going to think?" I told him. It was the truth.

"Alright, Trig." He said, leaving abruptly. He knew I wasn't in the mood to argue. When I'm not in the mood, leave me the fuck alone.

I laid there for about a half an hour or maybe even an hour. It was weird, I missed him. I felt like a fucking loser and I felt pathetic, but I missed him and he was like a room away.

...God why am I so fucking pathetic?

I turned to my back and looked at the ceiling. _What is wrong with me? Why am I such a fuckfruit? I can't miss him this much, I mean, he's like right next door to me. God why did you make such a loser? I don't understand, why am I so fucking stupid._ I thought.

I did it. I did the fucking unthinkable. Although I didn't want to. I did. I got my pillow, blanket, and stuffed puppy dog. I got up out of bed. Opened the door, and then walked out over to Snitch's room. Fuck no. Fuck no. Trig don't do it, don't fucking do it. Don't look desperate please!

I walked over to him. "Snitch." I whispered. He was asleep, because he wasn't answering. I looked at him. Sound asleep, with this thumb in his mouth, the very trait I adored about him. Most people would be like 'what a fucking baby' but it was adorable. I slowly got in bed beside him and watched him sleep. I removed the hair from his face. His beautiful brown hair. God I sound like a fucking moron, please excuse me for sounding this way. I just don't know what else to say. I kissed his forehead and snuggled close to him. And fell asleep.

Finally at peace, the one thing I only find with him.

**This one took for fucking ever to finish. I don't know why. I'm not happy with it. It sucks, but, of course, a perfectionist can't be happy with anything. Oh well, at least I finished it and it's tolerable, so yeah. It's all good.**

_**50 Fucking Reviews! Dude! That's fucking awesome for only 8 chapters!!!!**_

**Special thanks to**:

**C. M. Higgins**

**Rubix the Cube**

**Blue Boxer**

**Fantasy3**

**Splashey**

...**and everyone else because our electric keeps going out. :**

**Please review everyone and I'll give you something special. You'll have to find out in the next chappy! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix the Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her_

**This is just a random idea that I came up with today...er like right now. LOL but yeah, I know I'm not allowed to do this, but what the hell. You only live once, right? So I'm doing it anyway. I know it's kinda annoying, but I didn't know any other way to do it...and plus I didn't want to write that much. It's all pretty self explanatory!**

**Okay, a little key thing for you. Writerthmbboy2007 is _Snitch_. Prettyinpink1988 is _Trigger_. And HotJosh4me716 is Trig's friend _Missy_. Got it? Don't be confused. LOL**

A few weeks passed by, as usual. Time was going sort of fast, not that I wanted to, but then again, I did want it to. The faster it went, the sooner summer would be. And then I could be free from school. Yay.

It was a Saturday. I was sitting at home (my dad was probably at the bar) on my computer just looking up stuff, because I felt like it. I was on AIM and guess who signed on? Snitch.

_Snitch? Dude, I never saw him online before. That can't be him._ Snitch never ever ever gets in AOL. He just doesn't. Period. I should know, I'm on like 24/7! ((**A/N:** I know I'm not allowed to do this, but what the hell. I'm doing it.))

Prettyinpink1988: Snitch? What are you doing online?

Writerthmbboy2007: Oh hey, babe. Thanks for the wonderful greeting.

Prettyinpink1988: You're so gay.

Writerthmbboy2007: Thank you. So how are you?

Prettyinpink1988: I'm good, and yourself?

Writerthmbboy2007: I'm good too, thanks.

Prettyinpink1988: You never answered my question. Why are you on?  
Writerthmbboy2007: Because I feel like it. I don't know, I figured you'd be on and I couldn't get through to call you, so I got online. You disapprove?

Prettyinpink1988: Yes!

Writerthmbboy2007: Damn, I knew it. Is there another guy over with you, Trig?  
Prettyinpink1988: How did you know? Am I that obvious? :blushes:

Writerthmbboy2007: Who the hell is he? I'm going to kill him!

Prettyinpink1988: Your mom!

Writerthmbboy1988: **Your** mom!

Prettyinpink1988: Shut up!

Writerthmbboy2007: No.

Prettyinpink1988: Can I shut you up?

Writerthmbboy2007: It depends how you do it. How _are_ you going to do it?  
Prettyinpink1988: How do you want me to do it?

Writerthmbboy2007: Stop making me think dirty thoughts, Tri!

Prettyinpink1988: LMAO! Dude, get your head out of your dick and start thinking like a girl. Kay?

Writerthmbboy2007: Whoa, Trig! That was a little uncalled for.

Prettyinpink1988: Thanks! ;)

Writerthmbboy2007: No problem.

Prettyinpink1988: Hey, brb Missy is on.

Writerthmbboy2007: Oh, you'd rather talk to her than me?  
Prettyinpink1988: Any day.

Writerthmbboy2007: Oh thanks.

Prettyinpink1988: Dork

Writerthmbboy2007: Fuckbucket

Prettyinpink1988: Hey!

Writerthmbboy2007: Go talk to her, damnit!

So I did. I talked to Missy for a little bit. Hehe.

Prettyinpink1988: Hey babe! How's everything going?

HotJosh4me716: Good, I guess. You?

Prettyinpink1988: Fine.

HotJosh4me716: How are you and Snitch?

Prettyinpink1988: We're fine.

HotJosh4me716: That's good...

Prettyinpink1988: What's wrong?

HotJosh4me716: Nothing.

Prettyinpink1988: No really.

HotJosh4me716: It's nothing.

**Prettyinpink1988 invites HotJosh4me716 to join a chat**.

Writerthmbboy2007 enters chat

Prettyinpink1988: Snitch, you came!

Writerthmbboy2007: Now I'm going to go!

HotJosh4me716 enters chat

Prettyinpink1988: No, don't go!

Prettyinpink1988: Missy!!!

HotJosh4me716: Trig! Who's that other dude?

Prettyinpink1988: That's Snitch. Come out Snitch.

Writerthmbboy2007: No.

HotJosh4me716: Hey Snitch.

Writerthmbboy2007: Yo.

Prettyinpink1988: Shut the hell up!

HotJosh4me716: Who?

Writerthmbboy2007: Why?

Prettyinpink1988: Snitch, and because I said so.

Writerthmbboy2007: Geez!

HotJosh4me716: Wow!

Prettyinpink1988: So, how is everyone today?

HotJosh4me716: Fine, I guess.

Writerthmbboy2007: Good.

Prettyinpink1988: Baby, what's wrong?

Writerthmbboy2007: What?  
Prettyinpink1988: Not you asspipe!

Writerthmbboy2007: Oh. Shut up!

Prettyinpink1988: ROTFL

HotJosh4me716: LOL its okay Snitch.

Writerthmbboy2007: Yeah okay. :lurks:

Prettyinpink1988: So what's wrong, Missy?

HotJosh4me716: It's kinda embarrassing.

Prettyinpink1988: I'm your best friend, and Snitch won't care.

HotJosh4me716: I don't know.

Prettyinpink1988: Tell me babes.

HotJosh4me716: Is Snitch even alive?

Prettyinpink1988: No, doesn't look like it. :

HotJosh4me716: How many times have you two had sex?

Prettyinpink1988: O.o.

HotJosh4me716: Haha. No really.

Prettyinpink1988: I don't know, a few times. :looks away:

HotJosh4me716: You're so modest...

Prettyinpink1988: Dude...

HotJosh4me716: What? Girl talk.

Prettyinpink1988: Yeah but...

HotJosh4me716: What was it like?

Prettyinpink1988: Dude! NO way!

HotJosh4me716: Just tell me, Trig. Snitch isn't talking, he probably forgot about us.

Prettyinpink1988: O.o.

HotJosh4me716: He's not!

Prettyinpink1988: Yeah right. He's probably watching right now.

HotJosh4me716: Nuh-uh. Just spill.

Prettyinpink1988: What do I say?

HotJosh4me716: I don't know. Like when you first told me what did you say?

Prettyinpink1988: :

HotJosh4me716: Want me to ask Snitch?

Prettyinpink1988: NO!

HotJosh4me716: Haha! Just spill.

Prettyinpink1988: Alright! Alright! We did it like, I don't know, a few times. I don't know, it was fun and stuff. :

HotJosh4me716: And?

Prettyinpink1988: And I liked it. Good 'nuff?

HotJosh4me716: NO!

Writerthmbboy2007: Trig, that's all you have to say?

Prettyinpink1988: Oh go back to masturbating, Snitch!

Writerthmbboy2007: WHAT?

HotJosh4me716: OMG Trig! :dies of laughter:

Writerthmbboy2007: Dude, I wasn't even doing that!

Prettyinpink1988: Well go do it, goodbye!

Writerthmbboy2007: Dude! I wasn't doing that and I'm not going to!

Prettyinpink1988: Yeah whatever! Now you're gonna tell me that you've never done that before.

Writerthmbboy2007: I haven't.

Prettyinpink1988: Bull fucking ass shit!

Writerthmbboy2007: Shut up!

HotJosh4me716: Trig, don't be mean.

Writerthmbboy2007: Thank you!

Prettyinpink1988: I'm not, I'm getting even.

Writerthmbboy2007: You have a mind of a guy, Trig.

Prettyinpink1988: Yeah? Well your mom!

Writerthmbboy2007: I just walked into the convo at the wrong time.

Writerthmbboy2007: I was writing my story btw.

Prettyinpink1988: Yeah okay. I felt like saying that, and you had to be my innocent victim. XD

Writerthmbboy2007: O.o.

Prettyinpink1988: Sorry.

Writerthmbboy2007: Oh sure!

HotJosh4me716: Aww you guys!

Prettyinpink1988: O.o.

Writerthmbboy2007: Haha!

HotJosh4me716: You're cute together.

Prettyinpink1988: :hides under piano:

Writerthmbboy2007: Trig! :hides with her:

Prettyinpink1988: :kicks him out:

Writerthmbboy2007: :gets naked:

Prettyinpink1988: :shields eyes:

Writerthmbboy2007: :orders pizza:

Prettyinpink1988: PIZZA?!

Writerthmbboy2007: Get the door, its Dominoes.

Prettyinpink1988: :lets Snitch in:

Writerthmbboy2007: :cuddles:

Prettyinpink1988: :kicks him in the balls:

Writerthmbboy2007: :masturbates:

Prettyinpink1988: I KNEW IT!

HotJosh4me716: Dear Lord!

Writerthmbboy2007: Haha!

Prettyinpink1988: Don't mock me!

Writerthmbboy2007: You're doing it?

HotJosh4me716: Virgin ears...err eyes.

Prettyinpink1988: Fuck no!

HotJosh4me716: Language!

Prettyinpink1988: Shut up!

Writerthmbboy2007: Trig, I'm gonna go and look for a new car later. Wanna come?

Prettyinpink1988: A car? Dude, that's boring.

Writerthmbboy2007: We'll go out later too. Dinner and a movie.

Prettyinpink1988: Your house or movie theater?

Writerthmbboy2007: Either one. It's up to you.

Prettyinpink1988: Movie theater! First Daughter?

Writerthmbboy2007: What the hell is that?

Prettyinpink1988: It's a movie. It has Katie Holmes in it, shitwind.

Writerthmbboy2007: Who the hell is that?

Prettyinpink1988: Your mom.

Writerthmbboy2007: Yeah okay.

Prettyinpink1988: LOL

HotJosh4me716: Haha, do you guys always fight?

Writerthmbboy2007: That's not fighting.

Prettyinpink1988: No, but that's how we communicate.

HotJosh4me716: I see.

Writerthmbboy2007: Why don't we see something scary? Like, something scary!

Prettyinpink1988: What? You in the morning?

Writerthmbboy2007: Yeah.

Prettyinpink1988: :dies laughing:

HotJosh4me716: :revives:

Prettyinpink1988: Thanks love.

HotJosh4me716: No problem hun.

Writerthmbboy2007: Hey, you can't do that.

Prettyinpink1988: Why not?

Writerthmbboy2007: B/c I said so.

Prettyinpink1988: Baby, that trick only works for girls.

Writerthmbboy2007: Damnit.

Prettyinpink1988: BRB gotta pee.

Writerthmbboy2007: Thanks for sharing.

HotJosh4me716: TMI!

Writerthmbboy2007: Haha, that's Trig for you.

HotJosh4me716: Yeah, she's weird like that.

Writerthmbboy2007: Haha, yeah.

HotJosh4me716: Were you watching our whole sex convo?

Writerthmbboy2007: Yeah.

HotJosh4me716: SNITCH!

Writerthmbboy2007: Hey, it was interesting. Trig knew that I was watching though. That's why she didn't say much.

HotJosh4me716: Oh.

Writerthmbboy2007: Yeah, she's a talker.

HotJosh4me716: ??

Writerthmbboy2007: NM

HotJosh4me716: No tell me.

Writerthmbboy2007: She likes to run her mouth off, if you haven't noticed.

HotJosh4me716: Oh. That's what you love about her?

Writerthmbboy2007: Yeah. She's all outgoing and well, I'm just not.

HotJosh4me716: Yeah, I'm like that too. She always makes me laugh.

Writerthmbboy2007: Yeah me too. She has a talent for it.

HotJosh4me716: Where is Trig? It's taking her a long time to pee.

Prettyinpink1988: Sitting here watching you assholes talk about me.

Writerthmbboy2007: O.o.

HotJosh4me716: Haha!

HotJosh4me716: Hey I'm gonna go now. I gotta get ready for work.

Prettyinpink1988: Bye babe.

HotJosh4me716: LYLASFAA!

Writerthmbboy2007: Bye

Prettyinpink1988: Ditto.

HotJosh4me716: Bye!

**HotJosh4me716 has left the chat**

Writerthmbboy2007: I should go too, I got stuff to do.

Trig: Kay, do you want me to drive over to your place?

Writerthmbboy2007: Yeah that'd be great.

Trig: Time?

Writerthmbboy2007: 3 or something.

Trig: Sounds good. Love you.

Writerthmbboy2007: Love you too. See ya.

Trig: Bye.

**Writerthmbboy2007 has left the chat**

**Prettyinpink1988 has left the chat**

It wasn't long until I heard my phone ring. 'Twas funny because I don't know who would be calling me, like at all. Oh well. I answered it and it was Missy. And she was crying. "Missy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Trig. I'm sorry I called. I should go."

"No, talk to me babe. What happened? Why are you upset?" I asked her a little worried.

"Nothing, really. I'm fine, everything is fine. I'm just really upset and depressed."

"Why, love?"

"Trig, I know this sounds really pathetic, believe me I know. But...I'm just kinda depressed because I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Oh." I said, feeling a little bit bad about that. I mean, I'd go on talking and talking and babbling on about Snitch, never to even consider the fact that she's never felt the way I have. God I'm such a fuckfruit.

"Okay, I'm sorry for sounding like this. But I mean, everyone has boyfriends and are hooked up and stuff. I mean, it's not that I don't think I'm pretty, because I do, it's just that no one else thinks of me that way. I don't know what I do wrong, it's just no guy wants anything to do with me! It sucks so much to see everyone so happy and content with everything, and then to talk about it to me and I have no idea what they're talking about because I don't have any experience in that area. I mean, I guess I'd be scared when something like that happens, but you all are so brave and are happy. I just don't understand it. I'm so confused, Trig."

"Baby, calm down. First of all, never think that this is your fault. You're a gorgeous girl, never forget that. Second of all, looks shouldn't be everything. If they can't like you for you, then they aren't worth your time. And lastly, don't be scared, when the time comes you'll know what to do." I told her. I mean, yeah everyone almost shits their pants when they have that first _real _moment, but you get over it, QUICK!

"But, Trig it's just weird. I'm afraid that someday it'll happen to me, and I'll back away because I won't know what to do."

"What are you talking about? A kiss or sex?"

"Either...or."

"Okay...Missy I can't help you with those. You have to learn on your own. If he's truly the guy that you're supposed to be with, or whatever, or if you feel comfortable around him, you won't be as scared. If you don't trust him worth shit, then you won't feel comfortable around him, get it?"

"Yeah, but I'm like impatient. I want that experience, you know. I want what you and Snitch have."

"Babe, we're not perfect. We're anything but perfect. You know that."

"Yeah, but...you're just so happy. Both of you!" She told me.

"Yeah we are happy. Missy, when that time comes when you find a guy that you feel the same way I feel about Snitch, about...wait did that make any sense?"

"No, but I understand."

"Yeah, well once you feel the way I do about Snitch...with that dude, you'll be happy too. I love him so much, Missy. He's amazing, I couldn't ask for anyone better than him. I mean, yeah, he's not perfect and neither am I. Sure I'm a pain in the ass and he has his flaws too, but love is when you look past the others' imperfections and love them for that. I mean, I can't even imagine what my life would be like without Snitch right now. He has just taken me under his wing and helped me out through some of the hardest times of my life, you know. He's just awesome. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Aww, Triggy."

"What? Dude if you're gonna make fun of my ass because I said I loved him, then fuck you bitch." I joked.

"Haha! Triggy, why do you hate being all mushy and crap?"

"Because it's exactly what you said. It's crap." 'Twas true.

"No it isn't."

"Yeah sure, whatever." I told her.

"Whatever." She mocked me back.

**Long chapter it was. :nods: Yes it was. But it did have some significance. You'll find out in the next chapter. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Shakespearean fool**

**Rubix the Cube**

**Fantasy3**

**Splashey**

**Blue Boxer**

**Scout73**

**Jockey**

**My Dog Ate My Penname**

...**and Dreamer110**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this _very_ long chapter. The next one won't be so long, I guess. I don't know. It all depends. Please review and I'll luffle you forever!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix the Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her_

**Rubix noticed a mistake in the last chapter. Damn it, I can't believe I missed it. I forgot to put 'Prettyinpink1988' instead of Trig for the last few lines of it. When I wrote it I used Snitch, Missy and Trig for the names. I thought I corrected them all though. **

**And I didn't fucking know it was going to be double spaced! Stupid bastards! Dude that ruined everything and made it 10 fucking times longer! God!**

**:goes to write 'failure' on her arm again: God I'm the biggest fucking loser in the world. Hmph!**

Friends. I fucking hate them. But then again I don't. Ahh well. It was almost 3 o'clock. I wanted to get a shower before I headed over to Snitch's. That was my usual routine when we went out. I'm weird like that, but doesn't everyone take a shower before they go out on a date or whatever? I don't know, I guess, maybe not.

I got my clothes and the phone rang. Dude what the hell is this? I picked it up. "I can't talk right now, call back later."

"Trigger, listen to me please. I need to talk to you." A voice said, I don't know who the hell it was and it kinda freaked me out.

"Who are you?"

"Trigger, you know me! Please listen to me."

"Who are you? Alright I'll listen." I told them. It was weird.

"Do you know what you did? It's all around school!"

"What did I do? What?"

"Everyone knows! Trig, you have to leave! Get out!" They screamed at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You stupid slut, you don't understand. You better stop what you're doing!" They yelled.

"What? What am I doing? Who the hell are you?"

"All you two do is fuck! He doesn't love you! You're fucking crazy if you think he does. All he wants you for is sex and that's it. It's all over the bathroom walls. He wrote it. And that book. He's hiding it from you because he tells the truth about him in it."

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you telling me this?"

"Trig, I'm trying to help you!" The voice said again.

"Then tell me who you are! You're not fucking funny! And if you were really trying to help me, you would have told me who you are! You don't know Snitch like I do. He's not like that. I love him and he loves me. He'd never do any of that. And he has that book because it's his story and it's very personal to him. You asshole, unless you want your ass eaten off by a pair of man eating anacondas I suggest you leave me the fuck alone and never call here again, got it? Good, now fuck off!" I said as I hung up the phone. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute.

_What? Snitch? He couldn't. How? Who? Don't believe it, Trig. Don't fucking believe it._ The phone rang again. **FUCK! **I picked it up. "Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed.

"I'm smelling your panties right now." What the hell was this sicko trying to pull? Well he wasn't pulling anything with Trigger.

"Well I'm gonna be smelling your panties as soon as they break because they've been shoved too far up your ass! Leave me the hell alone, bitch!" I screamed.

"I want to lick your butt."

"Well I'm gonna have your grandma lick your butt if you don't fucking leave me alone." Who the hell is this bastard?

"Are you scared?" Scared? Fuck no!

"Of you? Fucker, pah-lease!"

"You should be."

"Yeah okay. You really scare me. If you want to make me piss my pants with fear I suggest you find a better way than to call me up on a fucking phone." I told him. Dude this was fucking stupid.

"You keep saying 'fuck'. Do you want to?" Haha, this was a game and it was fun.

"Yeah, and afterwards we can order some Kentucky Fried Chicken." I tried not to laugh.

"Really? That'd be awesome. You're hot."

"And you're not. Any other questions?"

"How old are you?"

"Why? I thought you knew me." Stupid asshole.

"Well not technically. I heard stuff about you." I'm flattered! NOT!

"Oh, well how old are you Mr. Ugly?"

"I'm young too, about 16."

"About? Does that mean you're 40?" I asked.

"No."

"I think it does lardass." I laughed. This shit was too easy.

"Hey, you don't know me. I'm taking my clothes off."

"Nice. I'm leaving mine on, thanks."

"Why?" Why? Because I'm not accustomed to having phone sex dude. I'm accustomed to having _real_ sex.

"Because my fat stomach might fall out and make a hole in the floor, any questions?"

"How old are you, hottie?"

"I don't know. You guess."

"Really? Dude, no."

"Yes. You want to fuck me, so you find out for yourself."

"I don't know, 16 or something?"

"Hun, I'm old enough to be your grandmother, baby. I'm sure those bastards didn't tell you that."

"What?"

"Yeah, I caught you off guard, didn't I?" I laughed. Too fucking easy.

"No! You're so not."

"I'm a hooker, babe. My boobs are saggy, my face is falling to the ground, and my skin looks like your fingers after you take a long bath. I'm old baby. But we can still have fun. Do you want to? I'm all open for it." I giggled a bit.

"Um, I don't think so. I guess I'll go."

"Aww why baby? I want to be with you." I laughed. "Come on, we can fuck and get some chicken afterwards. It's a good plan!"

"No. Sorry to bother you. Bye." And he hung up. I died of laughter. Dude, people are so fucking stupid. It was so easy. I mean, it was! He left in a flash! Haha. That'll show him!

...I got my shower and stuff. No one bothered me. I wasn't worried about the whole Snitch thing, I knew it wasn't true. I drove my ass over to his house. Picked him up and headed to the car lot. He noticed that I looked a bit nervous, I wasn't really nervous, at least I didn't think that I did look nervous. I was just, I don't know, freaked out because of the weird phone call I got. I hope I never hear from that guy again.

I mean, it's scary when some jerk off gets your phone number, has the courage to call it, and then you know that he knows stuff about you. That's fucking scary. I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore. You have to stand up to people. You can't let them find out you're scared shitless, you have to stand up for yourself and give them a taste of their own medicine. And that's exactly what I did. That's exactly what I do! That's me, Trigger for you.

"So what car lot are we going to?" I asked, wondering where the hell I was going. I don't know any car places, and I really don't give shit about them.

"I don't know. A place where they sell cars." He shrugged.

"You haven't planned this out at all?"

"No." He smiled innocently.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, I'm driving on a fucking Saturday and I have no idea where I'm going." 'Twas true.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." He said.

"Bull shit! That was not your motive." It couldn't be. Dude, he wants something.

"No I really did."

"Shut the hell up, Snitch."

"Trig, why do you think I always need a reason to want to be with you?"

"Because you do. That's what all guys want. They all want something out of it." My words hurt, I knew it. Snitch wasn't like other guys, and I understood and I knew that. Why was I treating him like he was? I'm such a jerk.

"Dude, I can't believe you've been with me this long and you haven't realized that I'm not like everyone else. What other fucking guy is a writer? What other fucking guy is like me? I don't want to be like everyone else, Trig. I pride in being different. I've always been that way. Don't you understand that?"

"No."

"Trig, why does everyone have to have a reason to want to be with you? All I want to do is be with you, don't you understand that? Nothing else. I just want to be able to talk to you, to hold you and just to know that you feel the same way about me. That's it. I don't understand why you don't think that I do." I hurt him. I knew it. I could see it in his eyes. All I ever do is hurt him and make him feel bad because he was born into the male race.

"I'm sorry." I said. I was sorry for being a complete asshole!

"Stop the car." Moi? I'm in the middle of the high way, god damnit.

"¿Qué?" (**Translation**: What?)

"Tire sobre, Trig." (**Translation**: Pull over, Trig.)

"¿Por qué?" I asked. What the hell was his problem? (**Translation**: Why?)

"Quiero hablar con usted. Tire el coche que jode sobre por favor." He said, getting a little irritated. (**Translation**: I want to talk to you. Pull the fucking car over, please.)

"Bien. Bien." I said as I pulled over to the side of the road to find out what the hell he wanted and if he wanted to kill me or what. (**Translation**: Alright. Alright.)

"Okay." He said as I pulled over to the side of the road.

"Bien. Maintenant que voulez-vous ? Voulez-vous me tuer?" (**Translation**: Alright. Now what do you want? Do you want to kill me?)

"¿Qué es usted, un polígloto ahora?" He asked. He was a little ticked off. (**Translation**: What are you, a polyglot now?)

"Klar. Behandeln Sie es. Nur, weil Sprachen lernend, ist mein Hobby nicht bedeutet, daß Sie haben, daß ein Recht, ab gepisst zu werden." I laughed. I can't help it that I liked learning languages. I mean, so what if I was of Spanish and German decent. It's not my fault. And French was just a hobby, along with Italian. No it isn't weird for me to know this stuff. Languages are awesome! (**Translation**: Yeah. Deal with it. Just because learning languages is my hobby doesn't mean that you have a right to be pissed off.)

"Trig, that's like German now, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"How many languages do you know?" He asked.

"A lot. But anyway, you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah. I did." He said as he scratched his head. "I don't understand you sometimes, Trig." He said. Understand me? Who the hell does? I don't even understand myself sometimes. "I mean, I look at you and you just blow me away, you know. You just want so much out of life. I mean, I've never met a person who has been through so much in their life and turned out to be so beautiful. Trigger, you're so much more than what you say you are. I know I'll never fully understand why you put yourself down so much and think things are too good to be true. You're right, my life is kind of perfect. I'm sorry about that. If I could I'd change lives with you in a second, but I can't do that. All I can do is try to offer what I have to you." He grabbed my hands. I swore to God he was going to propose, but he didn't. Damn it. "I just, sometimes think that you don't think of me in the way that I really am. Trigger, I don't know what people tell you or told you or what, I'm not like them. I'd never use you for anything. I only want to be with you because I love you and I like being with you, that's it. There is nothing in it for me, except the enjoyment of your company. I..."

"Snitch, I love you." I told him. It was the only thing I could say to get him to stop babbling and to...oh shit. I'm doing it again. Work on it Trig. Work on it! I leaned in and I kissed him. Snitch was so sweet. But what the hell was he doing with me? I'm anything but sweet. I'm like the anti-sweet person, you know. Oh I'm doing it again. I have to stop that, he's right. But he never said anything about quitting it.

...fuck that I'm not. I'm very content making fun of myself and everyone else. Just as long as I don't act like a jerk around Snitch, I'll be fine. I think.

"Just, try to, I don't know, don't be so hard on yourself all the time." He told me. Hard on myself? Dude, he just said 'hard on'. Maybe I should tell my observation to Snitch.

"Dude, you just said 'hard on'." I giggled a bit.

He looked down at his crotch, jokingly. "Um no, sorry, not right now." He said in his manliest voice.

"Damn." I laughed as I snapped my fingers.

"Why what did you have planned?"

"Nothing with you, dickpipe." I joked. I love picking on him. Shit I'm being a jerk again. Oopsies.

**Whew. That one is done. This was fucking hard to write, and it made no sense. Oh well. The next one will make more sense and will be relevant to the story. To be honest, I have no idea what the hell that call had to do with anything. I just thought it'd be funny and it let you see how Trigger really is. She likes to play with people's minds. I wish I could be that calm at times like that.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Blue Boxer**

**Shakespearean Fool**

**C. M. Higgins**

**Fantasy3**

**Scout73**

**Splashey**

**And...Rubix the Cube.**

**Thank you all lovelies. Now go and review and I'll give you something.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Newsies.Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix the Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her_

**Dude I don't know what to say. Homecoming is coming up soon. I'm so excited to go with Kyle. You guys have no fucking clue how excited I am and how happy I am that my life is finally being pieced back together by a lovely wonderful boy named Kyle. No I'm kidding, but it seems that way. XD**

We finally made it to the car lot after like 53458748548563734 hours of talking. No really, it was that long. I mean, he just kept going on and on and on. Now don't get me wrong it was sweet and I loved it, but I had stuff to do that day. He did have a point though. I am too hard on myself and I do call others names too much. Oh well, that's me. You don't like? Deal.

"Dude, look at this one." He said as he walked over to this green piece of crap of a car.

"Dude, it looks like I just ralphed on it."

"It does not. It's green." He said. Oh so naïve.

"Yeah, so what. It looks like I just ralphed on it. I rest my case." I told him.

"They say geniuses pick green. And who the hell uses the word 'ralph' anymore?"

"I do, crapcrate." Crapcrate? What the hell?

He stuck his tongue out at me, so I pinched it...and I dug my nails into it. "Ow ow ow." He whined, I laughed a bit. "Ow." He said as I finally let go. "I think it's bleeding." He told me. I laughed. Hehe. "Can you kiss it?"

I shook my head. "I'll kiss you." I offered.

He gave me that pouty look that I couldn't resist. "Hmm, okay." He shrugged. So I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I was _that_ short. Haha yeah. Okay, not my tiptoes, but I stood on my toes a bit. Alright, leave me alone.

"Can we fucking go, I'm so damn bored." I told him kicking the tire of the piece of crap.

"Dude, I want to find a car. Don't you want me to find a car?"

"No. Yours is fine already." I told him.

"Dude, it looks like a piece of crap."

"No, the only thing that looks like a piece of crap is this car that you want to buy because you say that 'geniuses pick green'. If that's true, then they all pick cars that resemble crap."

"You're brutally honest aren't you?" 'Twas true. I was brutally honest, but that's me.

"Yes. You dig it?"

"No."

"Haha. Shut up, lets go." I told him.

He whined a bit. "Trig??" He pouted.

"Snitch, this is so god damn boring. I'm sorry, but can we please go?" Please Snitch. Why don't we go shopping or something.

"Alright, alright. My mom will be bummed that I didn't find a car."

"Oh well you can just save her some money."

"Oh this is all mine. I have a lot of grandmas." He said. I laughed as I grabbed his hand and squeezed his butt...which was like totally random. "Trig, whoa girl." He said a little bit surprised.

"What?" Snitch just shook his head as we went to our car and left. We headed to his house to hang out before we went to dinner and a movie.

He looked at the table and noticed that his mom had written him a note. _Dear Snitch,_ it read. _I left to go to pick up your brother from college. His friend died in a car accident a few hours ago, and I had to tell him somehow. I told him that I would be coming up there to pick him up because something devastating had happened. I didn't tell him what though. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry to leave this on you hunny, honestly I am. I left you some money if you need anything. If you want anything, you know my cell phone number, you can call at any time. I just need to be there for him. You and Trigger have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Snitch. Love Mom._ I adored his mother. She was so sweet. She was so laid back too. She never had to worry about anything.

"So I guess it's just us." He told me. "Wanna stay over tonight?" Do I want to stay over? That's like asking if I would like to go shopping. **Fuck yeah!**

"Yeah, that's cool." I smiled, remembering the promise I made to Missy a few hours ago.

He looked at his watch. "Well we have two hours. What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Go shopping?"

"Seriously? Dude, you wouldn't let me go car shopping." He argued.

"So what. I want to go shopping."

"Trig?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Look I just bought this new movie, I don't think you've seen it. Wanna watch it with me until we have to leave?"

"What movie is it?"

"Hidalgo, I think it's called." He said. What the fuck was that? Oh well.

"Yeah." I said as I took his hand and went back to his room and stuff. He put the DVD in the player and started it as he laid down beside me. We watched movies on his bed, because that was the way it was. There were no chairs, or couches, it was his room for Christ's sake.

...fuck. Were we ever _really _going to watch the movie? Probably not. But I mean, I could at least act like I'm interested.

Shit boy, it hasn't even been ten minutes into the movie. _Remember your word. Remember you word. Don't do this Trig. Be strong._ I kept telling myself. But I have to. I want to. Don't kiss him, he'll go away. Shit he won't. Yes he will. But I don't want him to go away. I want to kiss him just as much as he wants to kiss me. I want to, I have to, I need to. But I can't, because I'm a fucking fuckfruit. _I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself. Must kill must kill must kill._ I said to myself, trying to look interested in this boring as hell movie. ((**A/N:** No offense to the Hidalgo lovers out there. I just don't really like it much.))

I mean, what was wrong? This is what we did every time we'd watch a movie in his room. We'd cuddle and make-out. It was fun. But I knew this would lead to that and being as his mom wasn't home, we would end up having sex again. That's how it normally goes. Who says today is going to be any different. Should I tell him now? Should I tell him later? What?

...damn it. God I hate you Snitch, you fucking bastard. Get the hell off of me! Oh God, don't please. Shit. I'm a loser. Think of a happy place. **No damn it! Not _that_ happy place. Please God! **Pray pray! _Dear God, please please please make him stop. I don't want him to. He just has to. But why? He isn't doing anything wrong. No one is doing anything wrong. We're doing what is right. Oh no, well not in Your eyes, but we are. Understand? Oh God, I knew you wouldn't. Don't make me tell him. I couldn't possibly tell him. Ahh shit! Ahh shit...oh God I didn't mean to say that. Dang it! Crap! Ahh!_ I prayed in my head.

Oh God. I'm such a failure. _Failure._ I gave in to him. Yeah I kissed him back. God I'm so stupid. But he was _so_ good at it. I hated it. I mean, it was fucking unbelievable. I can't stand how he always made me do what he wanted. I was so fucking whipped. And so was he. It was awful.

It was intense, as they usually are before we um...yeah. Dude I didn't want to. No wait, I _did_ want to, but I couldn't. I had to. But I won't. I need to, but then I don't. I can't make up my mind.

Dude...I have to tell him. I mean, when you feel the um...excitement you start to think about stuff...and then stuff starts happening and later you're screwed. No pun intended.

"Snitch, Snitch..." I stopped him. I had to do the right thing.

"What?" He asked a little confused.

"Um...what about Sammi?" I asked, Sammi was his new puppy.

"She's outside." He said as he leaned in and kissed my neck again.

"Uhh...what about your mom."

"Away to get my brother."

Shit! "I have a headache."

"Then take an aspirin."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're not good for you."

"So what?"

"So...what?"

"So take one anyway." He said.

"No."

"Why?"

"I just told you."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Shut up."

"You shut up." I threw back at him.

"What's your problem?"

"Your mom."

"What about my mom?"

"Nothing. What's _your _problem?"

"The fact that you're acting like a totally different person."

"I can't do this, Snitch."

"Do what?"

"This. What we're gonna do. What we've done, this!"

"What?"

"**You know what, you fuckmuffin!**" I yelled at him.

"What do you have your period or something?" No I don't, but God damn it I wish I did.

"No, I made a promise."

"What kind of promise? To whom?"

To whom? God. That's who. No I'm kidding. "I made a promise to Missy that I'll go celibate until she can find a boyfriend and get her first kiss, kay?"

_Celibate. Such an evil word. I know it's evil. It even sounds evil. It's the work of the devil. Definition: one who abstains from sexual intercourse. It's the same as abstinence. Stupid fucking piece of shit for a word! Even if it wasn't a word, it still would be there. Human nature. It's human nature to do what is right for both yourself and someone else. Is this right for me? I think not. Is this right for Missy? I don't think so. Is this right for Snitch? I definitely don't think so. He's a guy, he has to have it. No he doesn't, this is a test for him. A test to show me how much control he has. How much different he is than other guys. Hehe, this is good. But fuck don't I wish I could do it with him. _I thought.

"What the hell? Trig? I-what?" He said.

Don't you make me feel bad for what I did! It was right! "I'm sorry Snitch. I just-I just had to. I mean, if you would have heard the words she said to me. It was all I could do for her." I explained.

"But...why this? Why now? Couldn't you have told me in the car? I mean, why do you have to tell me when I have a fucking _boner_!" He said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't pull you aside and whisper 'by the way I'm going on celibate' in your ear."

"You didn't have to. You could have just said like you didn't want to do anything, you know. You had to wait until the worst of times, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Snitch. Dude, I didn't mean..."

"You have no idea what it feels like for me." Shit he was pissed.

"Oh I'm sorry that I don't have a penis!"

"Dude..."

"What? I'm sorry. Look, just forget about it."

"Forget about it? Oh man..." He groaned and whined.

"What once it comes up doesn't it go back down?"

"Not that easily, Trig. Dude, it doesn't work that way."

"Look, just do whatever you have to do, okay. Get the hell outta here." I said. I didn't want to have to deal with this shit.

"No! Not with you here." He covered his face with his hands. "God this is so embarrassing."

"I don't fucking care, don't you understand? Just go to the bathroom and do it, alright. I'll watch the movie." I told him. I didn't care. I knew of it, I knew about it, and I really didn't care. It was a guy thing.

"Dude, no, it wouldn't be right."

"Just shut the fuck up and do it. Go!" This kid will never learn. Okay, I'm letting him do what he wants and he won't listen. Forget about being embarrassed, I don't fucking care.

"Just forget it." _Forget it? He couldn't forget it. What the hell is his problem. Just go to the bathroom for how ever long it takes and do it. It's not like I give a shit. It's not some deep, dark secret._ Oh my God. It's gonna be circulating around school. "Snitch, the boy who had sex with Trigger, went to the bathroom in his house to jack himself because she told him that she was going celibate." I bet it'll be on _The Enquirer. _I kid you not. It might even be on the front page of _The New York Times_. You never know, it's **that** big of news.

"Whatever, Snitch you're pissing me off."

"Well I'm sorry, it's not any better roses for me sweetie."

"Don't you dare make me feel bad for trying to do something that's _right_."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad..."

"Well you are. And besides we're not even supposed to be doing this. I'm doing this for my _best_ friend, because that's what girls do. They do anything they can so that their friend will feel better. And this isn't that bad. I could have said I would like, I don't know, break up with you until she finds a boyfriend or something. It's not _that_ bad." I explained.

"Yeah I know that, it's just..."

"It's just what Snitch. Is this the only reason why you want to be with me?"

"No! Trig, don't do this."

"Well what? What is it? I mean, it's not that important to you is it?" This hurt, sort of.

"No. Trig, I didn't mean it to sound that way. It's just..."

"It's what? It's the only thing you look forward to when you see me. You always look forward to the time that your mom leaves so then you can get in my pants."

"No, Trig, you got it all wrong!"

"Do I? Or don't I? It's what it seems like."

"Trig..."

"Am I just your bitch, Snitch? Bitch and Snitch, it rhymes. All I've ever been is someone's bitch. I thought that I could be with you and get away from that word. But I guess I can't."

"Trig stop..."

"I'm your slut, aren't I? I am a slut. Why did I think you were different?" It hurt. I was used to this. I couldn't help it, really I couldn't. I mean, I dealt with these words every day of my life at home. I was a slut at home, I was a bitch. It didn't matter what I said, I was still labeled as those words.

"**Trig stop!**" He yelled stopping me from leaving.

"You're **not** a bitch, you're not **my** bitch, and no one has the right to call any girl a bitch. You're not a slut, and you're not my slut. Trig, just fucking stop saying all that shit. You're not anything you say you are. You're more worthwhile than that. Why can't you look at yourself through someone else's eyes sometime? You'll see who you really are, and I can assure you that it's not what you see." He explained. "Trig, I'm sorry if I made a big deal about this. It's just...I don't know, bad timing. Really bad timing, but that's okay. Trig, you have to understand, I explained it to you. I love you no matter what decision you make or don't make. I just...love you. I don't know what other words to say. Love, it's such a small word, but it has a bigger meaning. It's such a strong word, Trig. But people nowadays, they misuse that word. I'm not like all those other guys who say they love a girl, when they really don't. They just think they do. I mean, it's not something that you should joke about or fake. I can't fake it; I would be the best actor in the world if I faked it successfully. Trigger, I love you more than life itself, and yes I know that Ozzy Osbourne said that." I had to laugh. "But it's true. I know I'm not the 'Prince of fucking darkness', but I know one thing. I love you, I'd do anything for you, and I want to be with you, no matter what you say or do, or don't do. You're perfect in my eyes, no matter what." God he was so fucking sweet I just want to kill him. It's true. Stupid bastard.

I stood stone still, face wise. My face didn't smile, even though I was flattered to have a man like him. "Oh, okay." I said. What the hell do you want me to do? Cry? I don't think so, baby.

After a few moments of silence, he added, "so?"

"I believe you. We're good." I told him. He put his arms out to hug me, so I guess I'll hug him.

...Snitch, my baby, you're so sweet.

**Wow that was another long-ass chapter. I just have to explain what happened in the last chapter. The phone call thing was just representing that their little secret has escaped and people now know about it, as you'll find out in like the next chapter or something. I really don't know.**

**I apologize for the longness of this chapter. It was just very long. XD**

**So yeah, I'll do SO's in the next chapter, because I'm lazy now. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix the Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her_

**Sorry for the long last chapter, I didn't think it'd be that long. But we had to have at least one longish chapter. God Logan is a dickhead, get the hell out of my life you fucktard! Sorry. But yeah. Hmph. Why the hell do I have to deal with this shit? It's not fucking worth it, damn stupid asshole.**

**Anyway, sorry about that. My little ranting section that you know nothing about, most of you, so yeah. Forget about it, this is my life and I live it, so yeah. Back to the things that matter.**

I came home that night after dinner and a movie, hoping my dad wouldn't be home for a while, and if he was, hoping that he wasn't mad at me or anything. I went to my room promptly and opened up my diary so that I could write in it.

_Dear Diary, _

_Went to Snitch's house again today. But before I write about that I just wanted to tell you about the weird phone call I got earlier today. I got a call from this guy that I have no idea who he is, but it was weird. He knew about me and Snitch. The only person that knows about us is Missy, I don't think Snitch told anyone, but only Missy knows about us and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. I don't know how it got out. I mean, it's not like I want to keep everything secret, because I don't, it's just, I don't know too early to tell anyone yet. I'm still getting used to everything and stuff. But the fucktard of a dude told me how Snitch is like using me and stuff. He said that he never loved me or liked me; he just wanted me for sex. And then that all tied into what happened today at Snitch's house._

_I don't know what to believe anymore. I love Snitch to death, everyone knows that. It's just, when you live in a house where you've never been loved in your entire life and you've been hurt constantly with words, it's hard to believe what other's say. You know what I mean? I can't stand it. I feel so bad because Snitch is like so honest when he says stuff, I want to believe him, and I really do. But it's hard for me. I don't understand it._

_I mean, well, like I told Snitch about the whole celibate thing and he like flipped out. I mean, probably because it wasn't the best timing, but he like got all mad and stuff. Then he explained himself, but still it was a little suspicious. I mean, I know it's wrong to always question his motives, he hates that and I hate it too. I should trust him more than I do. I mean, I know for a fact he'll never hurt me, ever. I know he loves me. I know that he wouldn't do that to me._

_I know it. I believe it. Drop it. Forget about it. Snitch I love you. Triggy, Snitch loves you too. That's how it goes. Believe it. Listen to it. Live it._

_-- Trig_

The next day came. Sunday. Nothing, the next day came too. Monday, school day. Damn it.

Well I guess I should elaborate more on the whole thing. I mean, people _do_ know about us. They know that we're dating and stuff, but they don't know that we've done _that_. That's the only thing that they don't know. Only Missy knows that, and I highly doubt that she told anyone. But who would know? Who could have told?

Snitch picked me up for school, like he usually did. He thought it was dumb that I drive to school, then over to his house and back. So he just picked me up.

"Anything happen last night?" He asked.

_No, besides the fact that our secret is out._ "No. It was good."

"Oh okay." He said. "Look, I'm sorry for acting the way I did on Saturday. It was wrong, I'm sorry." He told me.

"No it's okay. I understand."

"It's not okay..."

"Just don't worry about it, okay?" I told him.

"Yeah, okay." He said, looking at the road again. I was scared to go into school. I had a bad feeling, and when I have bad feelings, they're usually indicators that something was going to happen.

...fuck. Something did happen. Missy came running up to me when Snitch and I arrived at school, holding hands as we walked down the sidewalk to the building. "Trigger, Trigger!" She said, as she came running to me.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's out. I don't know how anyone knows. It's circulating around the whole school. Everyone knows. Look!" She said handing me a flyer. I gasped, I cringed, I cried. I turned around and started crying. My heart was going a mile a minute, a mile a second, a mile a millisecond. It was horrible.

"I'm so sorry, Trig." Missy told me. What was on the flyer, you're wondering. Well it's hard to explain. I mean, it really is. Not to describe, but to say without getting upset.

...all I can say is that some pervert caught us. They took a picture and enlarged it on a flyer. Yup, it was horrible. It wasn't like in _A Walk to Remember_ where they had a fake picture of Jamie where she was like this hot tease girl. This was a _real_ picture. No faking was needed. It was us...having sex. Now I understand how Paris Hilton felt when her video was out all over the internet, letting everyone and anyone access it as they wished. This was a picture of me, of us! Accessed to every single person in the entire high school. Now we had a body of over 2,000 people, that was a big school for us. And everyone saw it. They made enough for everyone.

Snitch grabbed it out of Missy's hand, looked at it and tore it up. He was sickened by it, he was hurt. Angry wasn't even a word used to describe how he felt, I'm sure. It hurt him like no else.

...don't cry. Don't let them bring you down. Let them see what they want to see, let them think what they want to think. Be strong, Trig. Don't give up. Don't give in. And I didn't. I let go of Snitch, and I dried my tears. I sniffed for the last time and gave one look at Missy and I walked off.

I saw the pointing and laughter of my peers. The ones who worshipped me, who wanted to be me. The ones whom I picked on so earlier in the year. They were having their laugh; their joke was now on me. I see it now. I understand. But I wasn't sorry. I don't care.

"There's the slut..." I heard. "Oh my God, Trigger fucked the loser." I listened. "Trig, come on and fuck me." I won't. I can't. "She'll probably fuck the principal." What the hell? That was like funny, it made me laugh, inside that is.

I walked to my locker, seeing pictures plastered to it. I ripped them off and tore them to pieces, hearing people laugh. I fingered in my combination and opened it. I turned for a second only to see another flash and a camera in my face. I pushed the bastard away as he continued to take my picture. "Get the hell away from me! Leave me alone." I told him.

"Trig, tell me what happened. What are these flyers going around?" The school newspaper, not actually the 'school' newspaper, but it was a student one. We had dorks and gossip lovers in our school. "Is that you?" He had a pen and paper in his hand.

"Back off, fucker." Snitch said pushing the nerd away as he guarded me from the cameras.

"Snitch, Snitch. Is it true that you fucked Trigger?" He asked.

"No. But I'll fuck you up the ass if you don't leave." Snitch warned.

"Just answer a few questions for our students."

"Leave bastard!" Snitch told him firmly again.

"How long have you two been 'bumping the booey'?"

"About as long as it's going to take me to shove my foot in your balls, now leave." He pushed the kid. Shit, a fight was going to erupt.

"Whoa, take it easy dude."

"I warned you faggot to leave Trig alone. Now leave!"

"I don't want any trouble..."

"Then turn your ass around and leave."

"But I'm trying to write a story..."

"I'm trying to be nice and not kick your ass. Now leave or I'll have to _make _you leave. And I'm **not** kidding." He told the kid.

"Alright, I'll leave. But could you answer some questions later?"

"I plead the fifth." He said. "I'm not answering any of your damn questions."

"Alright, alright." The dude said as he turned around and walked away.

Snitch turned toward me. "I'm so sorry, Trig."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered. I wasn't fine. I was anything **but** fine. But that's life. You have to go on and you have to forget about what is happening.

"Trig..."

"Look I need to get to class." I snapped at him. "I'll...see you later." I turned my back and I left. Why? I don't know. I just did.

**Yes a shorty chapter. Hehe cute. But sad. Stupid fucking high schoolers. I'll kick your asses!**

**SO time!!!**

**Blue Boxer**

**C.M. Higgins**

**Rubix the Cube**

**Shakespearean Fool**

... **and Scout73**

**Y'all ROCK MY WORLD. Pweeze review and you'll get something special. I pwomise. ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Newsies. Or half the information of this story, half is owned by **Rubix the Cube** because this is what we RPed about. And she came up with half and I came up with the other half. I share all claims to this story with her_

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with everything, that I haven't had time to write, nor did I have the words to say to come up with this chapter. I've just been having serious writer's block lately. I'll get back on track eventually.**

I headed to class, as I said I would. It totally sucks when you have _just about every class with the fucker_. I tried to stay away from Snitch, but I couldn't. It was impossible, because we always sat beside each other, and when he came in, today wasn't any different. He knew I was hurt, I mean, everyone knew I was hurt. But the little bastards didn't care. They liked to make a fool of others because they all were assholes, and made fun of me they did. I don't give a fuck though.

Let them see the picture, let them believe what they want to believe. I am the way I am, I know the truth just as Snitch does. They don't know and nothing I say or do can make them understand. They'll believe what they want, and I don't give a fuck.

"Trig?" Snitch said to me. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I don't want to talk to him. But maybe it's the best thing to do. I mean, he is my boyfriend and that is him in the picture too. It isn't all about me, you stupid bitch. But I don't want to talk to him now. I have that obligation, don't I? I just don't feel like conversing with Mr. Thomas Daniel Brigmont right now. "Trig, please just talk to me." He said.

"God damn it, Snitch." I snapped. "What?" Okay, another promise I broke. Not conversing with Snitch, promise number 1253578. **God damn it!**

"Look, let's just go." He whispered. "Mrs. Reddington isn't here now, so we can ditch this shit. Just come home with me. Okay? Please. You don't have to deal with this shit."

"I'm fine, Snitch." Fine? That's a fucking _understatement_ I am not fucking fine.

"Trig, please. We can talk about this. Okay, you shouldn't have to go through the day like this. You're going to have a shitty day, I know it. Just come home with me, okay? It's gonna be alright." He told me.

He was ungodly persuasive, because he was so damn hott. Stupid fucking asshole. I rolled my eyes, and hissed at him. But I got up and said loudly, "oh I forgot something. Snitch, take me to your locker to get it." It was the gayest thing, like anyone was listening to me, but it was worth a try.

This was like the fiftieth time this year that we skipped school. Snitch was a straight A student who never got in trouble, as was I, and when we're together, we seem to get into a lot mischief. Oh believe me, we do.

We got to his car, which was a miracle. How could we skip so much school so many times and not get in trouble? This is truly a miracle. Possibly we were supposed to skip so much school. I don't know, but it worked.

We drove home from school listening to the CD that I gave him and _made_ him listen to because I was evil. It was a CD that I burned and it had a trillion of difference songs. I was like in a trance as I looked out the window. I wasn't listening to the music but I noticed that it was Liz Phair's, "Why Can't I?". It was a good song. I loved that song, but not right now.

I just stared out the window thinking. Wanting to cry so much, but I didn't. I was strong, and I didn't cry. Never cry was what I was taught.

Then it came on. Fuck it! _It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch. Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch. But wouldn't it be beautiful. Here we go, we're at the beginning, we haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning._ God I hated that part. It kinda reminded me of the way the Snitch and I used to be. I mean, I loved that song. I've always loved that song; it just reminded me of the way I felt towards Snitch. _Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me. Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

"Trigger, I think we need to talk about this." He told me. He always needed to talk about everything. No wait, I think that's me. Oh shit. But it's not fair. He always has the words to say and he can interpret my feelings so well! I am just a dopey, mumbling, smacktard when it comes to things like that. I hate him for it, but that's what I love about him. "I don't know what sick fuck would do that, but…but there's nothing we can do about it." No shit, Sherlock. "I really don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." I told him. It hurt. It hurt like hell, but I had to get through it. I was strong, I could get through anything.

"Trig, please talk to me. Tell me how you feel. Vent, rant, cry, whatever, but please, don't just sit there and be silent. That really scares me when you're silent. You're _never_ silent, and when you are, I know something is really, and terribly wrong." It was true. I was always talking about _something_. I was never silent. When I was it was either because I was tired, sad, mad at him, pissed at someone/something/him, etc.

"What do you want me to say, Snitch? I am mortified because of what happened at school! I never want to return again! I want to crawl in a cave and die, alone, with my naked, fat ass sticking out for the world to see. There I said it. Now can you understand me better?"

"Yes, I understand now. And you are no where near being fat, if anything you're underweight."

"That doesn't matter. I want to leave the school forever, Snitch. I can't show my face there, because now they know what _we_ do that is none of their business. It's none of their business! It's something personal and private and I don't know who found out. Do you know?" I asked. Missy swore to me that she wouldn't tell anyone about what we did. I know people knew about us being together, but I didn't think they suspected us of _that_. Apparently they did or something, or someone told them. Stupid fuckers!

"I didn't tell anyone. All of my friends think I'm still a virgin, honestly. I wouldn't tell anyone, I can't tell anyone. The only thing of mine that knows is my novel, that's it. I seriously hope it didn't tell anyone anything."

I smirked jokingly. He wasn't that funny. "I'm just so pissed off right now, Snitch. I could punch someone in the jaw! Ugh!" I liked to hit things when I was pissed. I'm sure everyone else did too.

I don't know which feeling I had more of: being pissed off or being hurt. I think they were all equal in the rating scale. "Trig, if we find out who did that, we can seriously get their ass in trouble."

"That's just the thing, how will we find the bastard?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something." He suggested.

"Just forget it. I mean, it's stupid. I can't be like this. It's something so little like this. I can't let it bother me, why the hell am I letting it bother me? I'm fine. I'm fine." I told myself.

"It's okay, Trig. You can cry, I don't mind." He told me. God how did he know _everything_. He gave me the cue to cry, and cry I did. I started bawling, because…I just did. Wouldn't you?

"This is the single worst day of school in my entire life!" I cried as I gasped for air. "I wish that I could die! I want to kill the bastard who ruined my entire life. Now I have no chance for anything ever! I will never dress in a sexy dress like people, wear tight pants or revealing tops or anything like that, because nothing is left to the imagination now!"

"Did you even look at it, Trig? It wasn't _you_ that they could see. I mean, they didn't see anything about you. They didn't hardly see any of me either. It was a picture taken from the window, and nothing was shown. You're safe. Wear those skimpy dresses, tight pants and provocative tops, go ahead, be my guest. But they didn't see anything."

I sniffed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The picture. What we have been talking about. Did you even look at it completely?" Fuck no, fool. Why would I want to look at my naked ass.

"So they didn't show us naked?" What the hell? Why is everyone making such a big deal about it? Oh yeah, it was during the umm, you know what.

"No, Trig. They didn't. I can't believe you didn't notice that. Oh my God."

"Then why didn't you correct me about my naked ass part?"

"Because you didn't give me time too. And I wanted you to do the talking, you're the one that would be really upset by this." He explained.

"And you're not at all hurt or pissed by this?"

"Oh I'm pissed. Believe me, Trig, I'm pissed. I'm just not worrying about it. Okay, kids can believe what they want to believe. No matter what we tell them or protest against it, they're going to believe what they want. That's the power of free-will and we have it here in America, and in the world. And being as I enjoy being a spectator, I've learned things about kids and humans in general. We can do nothing about it, we can't deny it because it's there and it's always going to be there. If we prove to them that it _doesn't_ matter, then we'll be fine."

"But how can you say that when you know we **won't** be fine?" I asked. I mean, how could we be fine? I loved him, he loved me, the world hated us. How could we be fine?

"Trig, this is an obstacle. It is. Honestly, we'll get through it. It's just testing us, it's testing how far our love is willing to go. You can get through this, I know. And we'll get through it together. Love is not only sharing, but bearing also. We have to bear this thing together, and we will. You have to have faith." He told me. He was always so optimistic about _everything_ and I hated it.

"Alright. I believe you." Obstacle or no obstacle, I hated it like fuck and he knew it. But I'll get over it.

**This one took forever and a year to come out. I didn't look over it at all because right now I'm just interested in getting it out and getting on with bigger and better things. It's winding down pretty soon. **

**SO'S to everyone. Love you all!**


End file.
